Fumbling Towards Ecstasy
by TheOriginalLauren
Summary: Taking place in the first season, Shelby is determined to steal Scott from Juliette. But she finds that it is not going to work by seduction...(unfortunately it's just an author's note...PLEASE READ--it is just a plea for patience)
1. Prologue

FUMBLING TOWARDS ECTASY ****

FUMBLING TOWARDS ECTASY

Prologue

Rating: Rated PG for mild language and mentions of sex

**__**

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from HG. FFC owns them, although they do not deserve to.

**__**

Author's Note: Ohmygosh, y'all! I'm back! I'm sorry it took so long for me to post! I have been so busy! But now that tennis season is over, I'm hoping I can start posting regularly again. Anyway, this story takes place after the episode "Our Strongest Link";it takes the place of "Walking the Line." It is known that Scott picked (sniff sniff) Juliette, and Shelby is determined that he is the one so she's going to try to get him back. Now I know that I said I would never pair Juliette and Scott together, but in order for this fic to work, I have to. But don't worry, S&S fans! That's all I'm gonna say about that; I don't want to give anything away. Also, I think that this plot has been used before, but I guarantee you this fic will be different than any other. Anyway, the prologue is being told from Shelby's POV, but all the other chapters will not with the exception of the character's thoughts. Please review to let me know how the story is starting off. Thanks! Oh, one more thing: The next chap of "The Strong Are Saying Nothing" by Bee and myself will be out soon, so check that out! Love y'all!

Love. If you would have asked me about love a few weeks ago, I would have showed the famous Shelby smirk. "Love is only for people in Disney movies," I would have replied with a roll of my eyes. And maybe it is. But I know now that it actually exists. Who would have thoughtthat the ice queen herself would fall in love? I certainly never saw it coming. But he came. He just showed up from nowhere and stole my heart. Now you must understand something. I'm not a freakin romantic, and I don't always talk this way. I'm not friendly to anybody unless they're a guy with a nice bod. Then I switch to seductive mode. That's how I get guys. I eye the one I want, flash a sexy smile, and they fall to my knees. That's how it's always been…until now. When Scott showed up at Horizon, I knew I had to have him; the boy is total eye candy. This annoying girl Juliette liked him, too and tried to compete with me for him. At the time, I laughed. The little princess who knew NOTHING about guys was trying to fight for him…against ME. A guy had never turned me down, and I surely showed each one a good time. And Queenie was taking the whole "He'll like me for my personality" approach to the situation. I remember telling her, "That's in fantasyland, Princess. In reality all guys want the same thing, and, unlucky for you, I happen to have it." So we fought for him. I was expecting it to be an easy win, but it wasn't as easy as I thought. My advances on him were brushed off. He told me he was interested. At first I was discouraged, but I didn't show it. He called me every bad name imaginable, and for the first time, I felt defeated. No one had ever called me mean names before; everyone seemed too scared, too. But Scott wasn't. Queenie was right. When he looked at me, he saw a bitch. That's all he thinks of me. And that's why I'm going to prove him wrong. I'm going to show him that I have a heart, and I will offer it to him. Easier said than done, though. See, he's dating Juliette. Every time I see them together, my blood boils, and I can't help but think that I want to be in her position. I want him to smile that perfect smile at me, kiss me with his supple lips. But I know that's not going to happen by seduction. Trust me, I've tried. The only thing he sees in Juliette is her stupid perky attitude. I could run around squealing like her; would he pick me then? Didn't think so. It's something else; Jules has something I don't have. That is the key to Scott's heart. Whoa, I'm going a little fast here. I forgot to mention how I know I'm in love with Scott! When I was little my mom used to tell me that love is based on the heart. It's corny, and I never believed it to be true…until now. I could get any guy I wanted to right now by just swaying my hips. But with Scott, I think I could be ME, and he would mine. I could let out the Shelby Merrick I've kept hidden for so long. So that is why I'm going to fight for Scott Barringer. I don't know what I'm going to do, yet, but the result will be Scott and myself as a couple. And, maybe, for the first time, I'll actually be happy.

So how'd you like it? PLEASE REVIEW! How about 5 to start off? I'll try to post sometime soon, and if u review, it will most definitely speed the process!

**__**

In chapter 1: Shelby attempts to make Scott hers, and to do it, she's got to do something she's never done before.


	2. Chapter 2: The New Shelby

FUMBLING TOWARDS ECTASY ****

FUMBLING TOWARDS ECTASY

__

Chapter 2: The New Shelby

**__**

Rating: Rated PG for mild language and mentions of sex

**__**

Disclaimer: FoxFamilyChannel owns Higher Ground and all of the characters on the show. The song Everything You Are is by Lindsay Pagano, and it is used towards the end of this chapter. 

****

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! I would have gotten this chapter out a little sooner, but since ff.net was down, I couldn't. Okay, I just want to clear up some stuff. First of all, Shelby (in this story) is still the same Shelby as she is on the show. She is still mean to Juliette even though that doesn't impress Scott. She's still putting up the front, but wants to kind of get rid of that and be HERSELF. In the mean time, Shelby will be mean to Juliette. It's a little hard to understand, so just read the story!

Shelby Merrick grabbed a bright yellow tray from the server and groaned internally at the disgusting sight in front of her. _I wonder if they'll ever serve edible food for a change_

As she turned to head towards a table, she spotted Scott, who had already sat down with Juliette, which Shelby tried not to notice. All of a sudden, all remotely bad thoughts in her mind had disappeared, and her unsatisfied frown was replaced with a grin. _You're mine, Barringer_

Juliette rolled her eyes as Shelby came near the table. She had seen Shelby's face before and after she had noticed Scott, and she didn't like this one bit. _I'll show her where Scott stands in this_

"Hello fellow Cliffhangers!" Shelby greeted enthusiastically as she sat down at the table. There were some muttered hello's from the group. 

"What are you so happy about?" Auggie asked curiously. Shelby was never enthusiastic about anything.

Shelby turned to face Auggie, a smile still visible on her lips. "What are you talking about? I'm always like this."

She then glanced at Scott, hoping he was paying attention. "I'm always enthusiastic," she added.

Auggie noticed Shelby staring at Scott and just shook his head. _That girl is crushin on Meat, bad_

His face then lit up as he realized something. _If Scott ends up likin Shelby, then Juliette will be single, and then she can date me!_

His thoughts were interrupted by Ezra snapping his fingers in front of Auggie's face. "What?" Auggie asked, sitting up in his chair as if nothing had happened.

"You were in a daze, man," Ezra replied.

"Your point?" Auggie asked, wishing he could just dream about Juliette forever.

Juliette then turned to Scott, whose eyes had been on his empty plate the whole time. "You wanna go do something?" she asked seductively, her eyes twinkling. _Eat your heart out, Shelby_

Shelby glanced at Scott expectantly. _No, you _don't_. You want to dump Queenie, and go out with me!_

Scott looked up and gave Juliette a half glance. "I, uh, can't. I got stuff to do."

And with that, his food was thrown away, and the blonde was gone.

Shelby turned to Juliette, a triumphant smile on her lips idenical to the one she had had a few moments before. "Well, he sure wanted to 'do something with you.'" She quoted with a chuckle.

Juliette jaw tightened. "Well I'm sure he wanted to do something with you since he DID pick ME over you!" she yelled.

Shelby twisted her mouth up in smirk. "Riight. He sure likes you even though he obviously wants nothing to do with you," she stated smugly.

Juliette's eyes widened in anger. "You little…"

"Save the lame comebacks, Princess; I'm out," Shelby interrupted.

She then stood up and threw her half-eaten food away before turning to the Cliffhangers once more. "Bye losers."

And she was gone.

Juliette balled up her napkin and began tearing pieces off like a mad man. _Who the hell does she think she is? Trying to steal Scott away from me…she's in for a rude awakening_

Ezra turned to Katherine and Auggie, who, at the moment, seemed like the only normal people to talk to. "Have you guys noticed that Shelby's really different when Scott's around?"

****

~*AT THE DOCKS*~

As Shelby left the cafteria, she began to sing loudly. "ALL I NEEED IS EVEERYTHING YOU ARE! AND IF YOU EVER FALL I'LL BEEE HERE, STANDING IN THE SHADOW OF MY HEART!" 

As she started to sing the second verse, she stopped at the sound of laughing.

She turned around to see a group of girls giggling like maniacs. They stopped when the realized Shelby was giving them an evil stare.

"You want me to kick your ass all the way to freakin China?" she asked, her fist in their faces. 

The girls all gave each other scared looks. "No, no. Um, we'll be leaving now," they all muttered.

"Good," Shelby stated, her arm now at her side.

Once the annoying girls had left, she started to walk away, now (to be on the safe side) happily humming. _Scott doesn't care about Queenie…I know it! You can just tell. Now I just have to convince him that I'm the one for him_

Shelby stepped up on the docks. This was where she came to think, reflect. No one dared to disturb her here.

She was about to dip her feet in the water when she noticed she wasn't alone.

SCOTT was sitting along the edge of the docks, his back to Shelby, his head in his hands.

Shelby's heart fluttered at the sight of him. _There is a God!_

She then took a deep breath to regain her composure. _Be cool, Shel. Just flash him a sexy smile, and…_

But then Shelby realized something. _This is Scott! He's not turned on by flirtations. You gotta do something different…be a new Shelby._

The words formed in her mind, and Shelby knew that as much as she didn't want to, she had to do it. _You have to be nice, friendly. You have to be a good friend_

Shelby then fluffed her hair and started to walk towards Scott. _Well here goes nothing. It's time for the new, nice Shelby_

Ok, I really think that chapter sucked. It really wasn't good at all…sorry peeps! So instead of 10 reviews, I'll just ask for 5. Email me if u have any questions/comments!

**__**

In chapter 2: Shelby makes her move! Will it work?

**** ****


	3. Chapter 3: Not So Perfect

FUMBLING TOWARDS ECTASY ****

FUMBLING TOWARDS ECTASY

__

Chapter 3: Not So Perfect

Rating: Rated PG13 for bad and sexual language

****

Disclaimer: Everything is owned by FFC, with the exception of this story. I take no credit for the show.

****

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, guys! Here's (as promised) chapter 3!

**__**

A Note for "Damara"-Whoa…can I say bitch? I said it sucked, and I don't mind negative reviews, but your review was extremely rude and immature. If it sucked so badly, why didn't you offer a tip(s) to make it better? You obviously do not know how bold every ff author on this site is. We post stories and have to deal with good and bad feedback, and extremely rude reviewers like you. So, until you start posting stories or giving me tips, you should have a little more respect for ff authors.

**__**

A Note for Kelly-Yup, Shelby was pretty nice in the past two chapters, but that's all going to change in this chap. You'll see the Shelby we all saw throughout the episodes. 

**__**

Recap: CHAPTER 2-Shelby sees Scott on the docks and prepares to make her move in him

Shelby slowly made her way over to Scott, a million thoughts swimming through her head. _Be you! No, wait. Don't. Just start talking cheerleader talk; he probably likes those kinds of girls. NO! Just be nice; that's who you are…you just never show it_

As she stood behind Scott, her heart sank at the sight of him. He was hunched over, his head in his hands. _Some girlfriend Queenie is. She's not even comforting him. I wonder what's wrong with him_

Before she knew what she was doing, Shelby was pulling her arms around Scott's neck, holding him close.

Scott flinched a little, for he was a little shocked, but then his body relaxed to Shelby's warm touch. _Wow, I never felt something before with Juliette. It was just numb. Now, all of a sudden, I feel this electricity between us!_

Shelby buried her face against Scott's back, enjoying the moment. _He must care about me, too!_

"I was hoping you would come out here," Scott spoke up in a slight whisper.

Shelby looked up. _Ohmygosh! He…he…he wants me!_

When Shelby didn't answer, Scott turned around, his eyes dazed, his mouth in a slight grin to look at his girlfriend sitting behind him.

Shelby expected him to pull her in his arms and kiss her or something, but that surely did not happen.

Scott's eyes widened in anger, and his smile disappeared. "What the hell are you doing, skank?" he spat, brushing Shelby's arms off his back.

Shelby's light blue eyes clouded over in confusion. "Wwwhat?" she questioned. _I thought he wanted me!_

Scott quickly stood up, as Shelby forced her legs to the same. "I thought you were Juliette!" he yelled, his eyebrows scrunching together.

Shelby's mouth dropped. "You thought I was JULIETTE?" she repeated, slightly shaking. _This can't be happening_

"That's what I said!" Scott replied rudely, giving her a hateful look. _Damn…I messed up!_

"WHAT WERE YOU TRYING TO DO?" he asked. "Do you REALLY think I'd screw a dirty ho like you?"

Shelby took a step back, stung by his words. _Face it, he'll never care about you_

"Well?" Scott asked through clenched teeth.

Anger then washed over Shelby. _Who the hell does he think he is?_ "You looked like you need someone to comfort you since little Princess obviously isn't doing the job!"

Scott's eyes were now so fierce and full of fire, Shelby began to feel a little scared. But she did not back down.

"You have NO right to call me ANY name because you know NOTHING ABOUT ME!" Shelby screamed, her face turning red, her eyes almost as angry looking as Scott's. "You may be the shit back home, Scott, but here, no one gives a damn about how many touchdowns you scored!"

Scott stepped towards Shelby, looking as if he might explode. "YOU LITTLE SLUT! JUST HOW BAD DO YOU WANT ME? HUH?"

Shelby squinted her eyes. "Sorry, preppy boys aren't my style," she answered smugly.

Scott shook his head. "So when you put your arms around me a second ago, it was a gesture, of…what? Friendliness? No, it WASN'T! You want me so bad, and you're pissed off 'cause I'm not turned on by USED CARS LIKE YOU!"

"I DON'T care about you!" Shelby lied. "I NEVER HAVE! YOU'RE JUST A DUMBASS FOOTBALL JOCK WHOSE FAVORITE FAN IS HIMSELF!" 

That little bitch! _No one has EVER called me that before! _Scott angrily kicked the bench to release some of his anger. 

Then he turned back to Shelby, hatefully. "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME!"

He turned to walk away, but then thought twice. "YOU'RE JUST A SLUT WHO WILL SCREW ANYTHING WITH A DICK!"

Shelby then thought of a plan. A plan to trap Scott. "Well, I guess we don't know that much about each other, HUH?" she asked, a little more calmly.

Scott raised his eyebrow. "Correction: YOU don't know SHIT about me, but I know what kind of person YOU are."

Shelby closed her eyes and just shook her head, trying to not show her hurt expression. _I can't believe I'm trying to get this guy to like, no LOVE, me. He is the RUDEST guy I have EVER met…yet when I was holding him, it just…felt right _

"What? Cat got your tongue?" Scott questioned, his hands on his hips.

To Scott's surprise, Shelby looked up at him, a pained expression on her face. "I'm not what you think I am," she said quietly.

Scott tilted his head slightly. "Oh REALLY?" he asked. _Why isn't she firing insults at me?_

Shelby ignored him. "So, let me get this straight. You think I'm a cold-hearted slut, right?" she asked, slightly stuttering on the word 'slut.'

"Well there are a lot of OTHER names I can think of," he replied evilly.

"And I think you're a stuck-up jock who cares only for himself, so…"

Scott snarled. "Yeah, well you're just a…"

"Let's prove each other wrong," Shelby interrupted, smirking.

Scott's eyes widened. "What?" he questioned.

"How about for the next two weeks, we ask each other questions about ANYTHING we want. Then, based on the answers to the questions, we write a conclusion about what kind of person the other is." Shelby proposed.

Scott was silent. _You've GOT to be kidding me _"Hell no! That has got to be the worst idea I have EVER heard in my ENTIRE life!" he yelled. "That's like a punishment Peter would think of!"

Shelby smirked. "What's the matter Scott? Scared?"

Scott laughed. "Please…of what?"

Shelby took a step towards him. "You're scared that I'm going to be right," she stated.

Scott took a step back. This new Shelby was making him uncomfortable. "Oh, that's the LEAST of my problems," he answered. "But I AM worried that if we decide to do this, you would lie about the answers just so I don't have full-proof of the person you REALLY are." 

Ohmygosh, it's working! "Oh, I'll tell answer the questions truthfully. Don't worry about that," Shelby replied, as she was testing him. "This is based on TRUST. If one of is lying, the other will know." 

Scott thought for a second. _Questions about ANYTHING? What if she asks about my family? Or why I started taking drugs? Relax…she won't And if she does, then just lie. Screw trust. All you're tryin to do here is prove to her what she is, and what you're not_ "Alright, I'll do it," Scott finally answered. "When do we meet?"

OHMYGOSH!!! IT WORKED!! Shelby tried to hide her 100-watt smile. "Um…how about every night at 8, after dinner, here at the docks. That way no one will bother us," she grinned.

Scott bent down to Shelby's eyelevel. "Okay, then. Every night here at 8." He paused. "Now, just because I'm doing this does NOT mean we're, in any shape or form, dating or even FRIENDS! I'm going to still treat you like I always do. You got that?"

I'm floating! Shelby's daze came to an end. "Um, right. Yeah," she agreed.

"Okay, see ya tomorrow then, same place. Should I bring paper or something for the questions?" he asked with a slight smile.

Aaaaah! He's smiling! "Sure, if ya want," Shelby replied, a smile still glued to her face.

"Alright. I'll see ya later."

As Scott started to walk away, he gave Shelby one last glance. "You're goin down, Merrick," he said with a smile.

Shelby felt like she was about to melt. "Mmm mmm," was all she could murmur. 

As soon as he was out of earshot, Shelby sank down to the ground in pure bliss. "I'll go anywhere you want me to go," she stated happily.

There's the bitch we all know and love. PLEASE REVIEW! 10 this time, PLEASE! Thanks, guys!

****

In chapter 4: _Scott and Shelby's first "meeting", Kat talks to Juliette, and Auggie makes his move on Juliette _

****

Coming Soon: Chapter 5 to The Strong Are Saying Nothing, chapter 4 to Fumbling Towards Ecstasy, and another fic (possibly) that I will post along with F.T.E.


	4. Chapter 4: Broken Promises

****

FUMBLING TOWARDS ECSTASY

__

Chapter 4: Broken Promises

Rating: Rated PG for sexual content and mild language

****

Disclaimer: Everything is owned by FFC, with the exception of this story. I take no credit for the show.

**__**

Author's Note: Y'all are awesome! I'm LOVING the reviews! Sorry it took me a lil bit to post this chap; homework has been KILLER!

****

Another Note for Damara: I was little harsh in my last little note for you, and I apologize for that. I appreciate your apology! We all have bad days…I have a tendency to take it out on other people, a lot! Anyway, thanks again, and no hard feelings!

****

Recap: CHAPTER 3-Shelby and Scott make a deal to meet every night and ask each other questions about themselves.

Auggie quickly sat up in his seat as he spotted Juliette waiting in the lunch line. 

His eyes studied her every detail, and he couldn't help but drool. _She is so beautiful! I didn't know gorgeous girls like that EXISTED! _

His smile faded as he realized something, and he tore his eyes away from Juliette's pretty face. _If only she cared about me like I care about her…_

Juliette daintily strolled through the line as she retrieved her food from the server. 

Once she had balanced the contents on her tray, she glanced towards the corner of the cafeteria where the Cliffhangers's table was. 

She scanned the table for Scott, but only Auggie and Katherine sat at the wooden table.

Juliette tried to hide a frown. _I'm definitely losing him…he's always really upset-looking or running off. Maybe I should just break up with him_

Her expression was then replaced with determination._ No, I CAN'T lose him…I CAN'T let Shelby win…_

Her thoughts were interrupted by Auggie's Spanish accent. "Yo, Jules! Over here!" he called, pointing to their table.

Juliette managed a fake smile and started to make her way across the room to the table.

Katherine laughed to herself as she noticed how Auggie's face had lit up once he had seen Juliette. _He is so in love with her! Maybe Jules would be, too, if she knew what Scott's been doing…_

"Hey, guys," Juliette greeted the two with fake eagerness as she approached the table.

"Hey," the two dark-haired teenagers replied, monotone, but Auggie with a little more enthusiasm. 

Auggie's eyes never left Juliette's face, as he tried to find the answer in her eyes. _I wonder what's up with her_

Juliette gracefully sat down next to Katherine and across from Auggie, trying not to make contact with either of the two. "So, um, where is everybody?" she asked, her eyes on her salad.

"Well," Katherine started, "Ezra hasn't been feeling well, so he's in the infirmary. Scott took his dinner outside, and, uh…"

Juliette's eyes widened in confusion. "What?" she questioned.

"And, uh, Shelby never showed up for dinner," Katherine finished quietly, her brown eyes full of concern.

Juliette looked up at Katherine. "Why did you hesitate to tell me that?" 

Katherine quickly looked over at Auggie, silently asking for help.

Auggie, as if reading her mind, broke the utter silence. "So, Jules, how are you?" he asked, secretly hoping he wouldn't say something stupid.

_Why did she say that, damnit!_ Juliette turned to look at Auggie. "Um, sorry. Did you say something?" she asked, trying to forget about Katherine's last comment. 

"Yeah, I asked how you're doing," Auggie repeated politely.

"What…do I look sick or something?" Juliette asked defensively. _What is going on here?_

Auggie scrunched his eyebrows. "What? No! You don't look sick! You look beautiful!"

His face then turned beet red, as he realized what he had just said. "I mean, you look normal, like you look every day," he sputtered quickly.

Katherine tried to hide a smile. _Aww! That is so sweet!_

Juliette gave Auggie a confused glance, but, inside, she was extremely flattered. _No one's ever called me beautiful before!_ "Um, thanks," she finally replied, a slight smile on her face.

Auggie then gave a slight grin. _She didn't laugh at me! _

He started to open his mouth, but then shut it quickly. _Just don't say anything. You don't want to make a complete idiot of yourself. Just walk away…you need to get some advice on what to do_

The two girls looked up at Auggie as he hurriedly stood up and pushed his chair in while grabbing his tray. "Well, I'll, uh, see you guys later!"

Once he had made it to the door, he stole one more glance at Juliette. _I just hope she feels the same way_

After Auggie had run out of the cafeteria, Juliette looked over at Katherine, an amused look on her face. "Whoa…guess he had to be somewhere."

Katherine stared intently at Juliette, trying to see if she was joking or not. _You have GOT to be kidding me! She doesn't even know that he cares about her, and she has no idea that Scott doesn't like her…how dense is she?_ "Juliette, I need to talk to you."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Shelby carefully tore the piece of paper out of the spiral notebook, making sure not to tear the paper. 

She then quickly scanned it, reading the questions over and over again. _What is your favorite food? Why are you here at Horizon? What do you look for in a girl? _ The questions covered almost every topic.

Shelby then gently laid the paper on her desk and lay back on her bed, a lazy smile on her face. _I can't wait to find out how Scott's gonna answer these! Wait, what kind of questions will he ask me?_

She quickly sat up at this thought. _Do I tell him about Walt and the streets if he asks?_ She couldn't think of answer. _I can't tell him…he'd think I'm a slut, a whore…everything he already thinks of me!_

Shelby then smiled again, moved her half-eaten food off of her bed, and closed her eyes, her arms behind her back. _It's settled then. Scott will never, ever find out my past_

She lay there for a few minutes with her eyes closed, lost in different dreams…all of which were about Scott, of course.

Her eyes then fluttered open. _Oooh! I have another question!_

Shelby swiftly picked up a pen and piece of paper from the floor and wrote down the question.

She then put down the pen and glanced at the newly written sentence as the sky-blue writing jumped out at her: BOXERS OR BRIEFS?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Juliette gave Katherine a confused look, her eyes wide. "Okay, what about?" she asked curiously.

Katherine gingerly laid her fork on the table and rested her elbows on the table. "Jules, I saw something last night that I think you might want to know about," she stated quietly.

Juliette sat up straight in her chair, her head spinning. "Well, what is it?" she questioned quickly.

Katherine pushed her lips together nervously. _How do I tell her this without getting her upset?_ "I saw Scott last night…"

Juliette nodded her head, urging Katherine to continue. "And?" she asked expectantly.

Katherine pushed a hand through her hair. _Just say it. Jules doesn't deserve to get hurt…especially by him _"And I saw him with…Shelby."

Juliette felt like someone had just punched her in the stomach. She tried to open her mouth to speak, but no words would come out.

"What were they doing?" she finally forced out.

There was a pause. "Well, they weren't making out or anything…or atleast I didn't SEE them makeout," Katherine answered honestly. 

Juliette exhaled sharply. "What were they doing when you saw them, Kat?" she asked sternly. 

Katherine gave a slight shrug. "They were smiling at each other. I know it doesn't sound like much, but it was just the way they were looking each other. It was like…"

She looked up at Juliette. _Ohmygosh, this is tearing her apart _"Well, anyway, that's not all I wanted to talk to you about," Katherine finished. 

Juliette lifted her head from the table and gave her friend a tired look. "There's more?" she asked.

Katherine sighed. "Jules, why are you with Scott? I mean, does he treat you well? Does he talk to you? Ask you how you're doing?"

Juliette slightly tilted her head. "Yes, err…no. Or yeah, he does. Wait, I guess not. Ugh! I don't know!" she replied finally, resting her head on the table, once again.

"Well, from what it looks like to me, the answer's no," Katherine said softly.

When Juliette didn't reply, Katherine continued. "Ya know, Auggie's a really nice guy."

Juliette looked up at Katherine. "Where are you going with this?" she asked, rolling her eyes.

"Jules, I'm just trying to help you out. All men are pigs, and they care about one thing," Katherine started.

"Where does Auggie come in?" Juliette interrupted, not seeing the point.

"But," Katherine continued, "there are some guys out there that care about other things, too. Like your well-being, and stuff like that," she finished.

"And you think Auggie's one of those lucky few."

Katherine shrugged. "Just think about it, Juliette. Think of how you want to be treated. Ignore appearance, pay attention to the personality," she stated wisely.

And with that, she was gone.

Juliette sank down in her chair and thought hard. _Maybe Scott doesn't treat me GREAT, but I can't let Shelby get him…if I do, I'll never hear the end of it. Scott is MINE, not hers. And that's how it's going to stay, regardless of the way he treats me, and that fact that I don't even like him. I have something Shelby doesn't have, and I'm not giving that up. No matter how I feel about Scott…_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

****

~AT THE DOCKS~

7:55 P.M.

Shelby took a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself. _Okay, Shelby, chill. It's just a guy. _But she knew this wasn't true. _But Scott's not just a guy! He's everything I'm looking for…and more_

At the thought of Scott, Shelby eagerly looked at her watch, a notebook and blue pen in her hand. _5 more minutes…Thank God! It's pretty cold out here! If he doesn't hurry up, I'm just gonna leave_

But once again, Shelby knew she would never do that, so there was no point of lying to herself.

Shelby glanced out at the water, wisps of blonde hair covering her eyes. _This is definitely going to the slowest 5 minutes in all eternity_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*IN THE TOOLSHED*~

7:56 P.M.

Scott slowly moaned in a low voice as he felt Juliette's soft lips against his neck. _I may not know much about her, but damn…this girl can kiss!_

Juliette smiled to herself as she listened to Scott's moans. _He'll never pick Shelby now…he can't resist our little makeout sessions_

She then leaned into Scott closely and kissed his moist lips. _Who cares if we don't really talk? We're together, and that's that_

Scott looked down at Juliette, his lips still on hers. _Why aren't your eyes closed? Your eyes are ALWAYS supposed to be closed when making out with a girl!_

But they wouldn't close. Scott had always heard stories that when your eyes automatically shut when kissing a girl, that girl was your soulmate. _Whatever. It's just a stupid lie. Plus, Jules isn't my soulmate…she's just my makeout partner. Nothing serious_

Juliette felt Scott's tenseness as she put her mouth to his soft earlobe. _Fine, then. If you're turned on by Shelby's seductions, then I'll just be seductive_

She then moved her arms to his lower back and then began kissing his neck. 

Scott's eyes widened, as he tried to get rid of the sick feeling he now had in his stomach. _This is what Elaine used to do. She used to wrap her arms around me this same way while she…I can't handle this_

Juliette's lips pursued as she got ready to kiss his lips once again, but she then realized that Scott had moved away to the corner of the shed, as far away from Juliette he could possibly be.

She arched her eyebrows in surprise, hands on her hips. "Scott, what's wrong?"

Scott looked at the floor, his hands in his pockets. "I don't feel good all of a sudden," he lied.

Juliette took a step close towards him. "Well, maybe I can make you feel better," she hinted suggestively, a smirk on her face. _Jules, this isn't you!_

She then shook her head slightly, still making her way towards Scott. _Who cares? It's obviously who Scott wants! _

Scott put his hand on the peeling wall, his eyes avoiding any sort of contact with Juliette. "Nah," he replied quickly.

Juliette was now standing in front of him, her hands at her sides. "You sure?" she questioned while tenderly putting a hand to his cheek.

"Yeah."

But Juliette wasn't giving that easily. Her lips were on Scott's before he could protest.

Scott tried to pull away, but he gave in, for he felt weak, defeated. _Just don't think about Elaine. It was a long time ago. It's over_

Juliette grinned internally as Scott eagerly returned the kiss. _I've got you, now_

The memories of Elaine had almost disappeared, when another thought crossed Scott's mind. _Crap, I forgot I have to go meet Shelby for that stupid bet_

As he pulled his mouth away from Juliette's, she moved her arms to his neck and began giving him little kisses. 

Scott opened his mouth tell her to stop, when he, all of a sudden, felt a sweet sensation as Juliette's lips sucked on his skin. It didn't feel tingly, like he was in love, but it did feel good. _I'll just stay here for a little while. I'll catch up with Shelby later…_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

8:24 P.M.

Shelby quickly got up from her position on the bench and began pacing around on the dock. _He's gonna be here. He promised. He WILL be here_

She looked towards the campus while scratching her head. "Where are you?" she asked aloud.

After five more minutes of waiting, Shelby angrily grabbed her red spiral notebook and tore each page of questions she had spent so much time and effort writing out of the book. _Prove to me you're not a football jock. How many siblings do you have? What do you look for in life?_

Shelby ripped each paper up and then tore each into little pieces. 

Then, with a fling of her hand, she threw them into the water, the little white specs of paper ruined, as if there had been no writing on them at all.

Her head spinning, she watched the pieces be picked at by little fish, unbeknownst to the situation. _How dare he! Ooh…I'm gonna gave him a piece of my mind once I see him. He better order a freakin restraining order against me!_

Shelby stood up and then kicked the bench with all might, trying to release some of her fury, her eyes in angry slits. _I mean, I took all this time to plan everything out, and then he just doesn't show up!_

As a lump formed her throat, Shelby internally groaned. _No, you're not doing this. You're angry; HE STOOD YOU UP! It's not sad…it's time to get revenge!_

But her body wouldn't cooperate. 

A defeated Shelby sunk to her knees, the tears falling freely. _He doesn't care about me. He…doesn't care_

Shelby still felt the extreme anger deep inside of her, but the extreme hurt inside her heart was too much.

The velvety sky blanketed the newly twinkling stars, while the small blonde lay curled in a ball, crying, all of her dreams and fantasies falling apart. 

Aww! Poor Shelby! Sorry guys; had to have a sad ending for the chapter! 10 REVIEWS, and I'll post chapter 5!

**__**

In chapter 5: Shelby confronts Scott, Auggie gets some advice, some more A/J action, and a newbie arrives


	5. Chapter 5: Moving On

****

FUMBLING TOWARDS ECSTASY

__

Chapter 5: Moving On

**__**

Rating: Rated PG for sexual content and bad language

__

Disclaimer: Everything is owned by FFC, with the exception of this story. I take no credit for the show.

__

Author's Note: These reviews are awesome! As long as I receive the amount of reviews I ask for, new chapters will be added to this story. Oh, in my "In Chapter 5" note at the end of chapter 4, I said that there was going to be a newbie, Shelby was going to confront Scott, Auggie was going to get some advice from someone, and there was going to be some more Auggie/Juliette action. WELL, typing chapters takes a little while, so I decided I'm going to start shortening my chapters, so I can post more frequently. So in this chapter, some scenes are going to take place that I did not talk about; sorry! I had an idea a second ago, and it takes place before all the other scenes I talked about. In chapter 6, some of the scenes I said were going to take place will take place. PLEASE REVIEW!

A Note for Niki: Hehe…yes, I am a little mean. But, hey…who isn't? Thanks for the review!

__

A Note for Hya: Thanks so much the review! I appreciate the input, and that was a REALLY good idea! I probably would have used it if I hadn't already planned the whole story out. So, once again I thank you for the suggestion, but the newbie will not hook up with Jules. Actually, when you find out who it is, you're going to be glad she's not-lol!

Recap: CHAPTER 4-When supposed to meet Shelby for a meeting, Scott stands her up for Juliette. Katherine tells Juliette how she saw Scott and Shelby at the docks the night before. 

"So, you and Scott are now okay? Like he's going to stop walking around like a zombie and start talking to us?" Katherine asked, eyes wide, while leaning towards Juliette, fully interested. 

It was past lights out in the girls dorm, and Juliette and Katherine were each lying on their beds, chatting about Juliette and her makeout session with Scott

Juliette pushed a hand through her smooth brown hair. _Um…I guess so? _"Uh…yeah," she finally replied, somewhat unconvincingly. 

Katherine just nodded, her chin resting on her hand. "I'm glad," she answered happily, obviously not noticing Juliette's uneasiness. "I mean, not showing up for meals was starting to become a regular routine for him," she added after a beat. 

Juliette felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. _Well, maybe he will start talking to everyone…including me. I mean, I feel like we've grown closer_. _Of course he'll start showing up for meals _"Yeah," she agreed, fiddling with a loose thread on her blanket. 

Katherine smiled at the brunette. "I guess I was wrong, Jules. From what you just now told me, it seems like Scott really cares about you, and I'm glad he now feels included…because of you."

Juliette looked up and, all of a sudden, felt like a liar. _But does Scott care about me? I don't even know if he's going to start coming to meals or not! Geez, Jules, you two haven't gotten closer…you don't even mean anything to each other! _

By now Katherine had turned her light off and had drifted off to sleep.

Juliette didn't even notice, still lost in thought. "Yeah, he'll start showing up all because of me," she said softly. "All because of me…" _If only it was the truth_

Meanwhile, Shelby had been washing up in the bathroom and had heard Juliette and Katherine's whole conversation, unbeknownst to them. 

She had just returned from the docks a little while before, for she could not force herself to move.

Shelby shakily laid her red toothbrush on the sink, her head throbbing. _It's time to move on, Shel. Scott doesn't care about you, and you can't force it_

Tears sprung at the corners of her eyes as she thought back to what Katherine had said. _"I guess I was wrong, Jules. From what you just now told me, it seems like Scott really cares about you, and I'm glad he now feels included…because of you."_

__

Yeah, Kat…I was wrong, too. I thought I could make Scott love me. But I just…can't compare to Juliette, and that's who he wants Shelby then wiped her tears away and took a deep breath to regain her composure. _You've cried over this boy waaay too many times today…you need to get a grip_

Shelby took a quick glance in the mirror to look at her reflection, and then headed out of the bathroom and settled into her bed. 

Once she was comfortable, she closed her eyes, eager to dream away the day's events. _It's time for Scott Barringer to be out of my life…forever_

~*THE NEXT MORNING*~

"So, did you guys hear we're getting a newbie?"

Katherine, Auggie, and Juliette looked up at Ezra. "We are!?!" they asked in unison.

Ezra smirked. "Yup. And the best part is, it's a GIRL," he stated, wiggling his eyebrows.

Katherine giggled, almost choking on her toast. "You are too funny, Ezra!" she exclaimed through a mouthful of food.

Ezra grinned. _Wait…something's missing from this picture. We're one voice short_

His eyes then settled on the sarcastic blonde sitting at the end of the table. Her long blonde hair was covering her face, and she was looking at the floor. _Something's definitely wrong…Shelby always makes fun of me about girls, and she is NEVER quiet. What's up with her? _"Hey, Shelby…you okay?" he asked, concerned.

The table was then quiet, as if everyone had forgotten Shelby was even there.

"Shelby?" Ezra repeated, louder this time.

Shelby's cloudy blue eyes met Ezra's. "Yes?" she asked quietly, a solemn expression on her face.

_What's up with her? _"Just makin sure you're alive," he joked. 

"Yeah, I'm alive," Shelby replied slowly. _Unfortunately_

Ezra's eyes widened as he gave the other Cliffhangers a quick glance, as if to ask "What's wrong with her?"

After a beat, Auggie placed his elbows on the table and said, "Yo, I'm down with a newbie just as long as she isn't like Meat, over there. When is he gonna start eatin with us?" 

Katherine turned towards Juliette, a confused look on her face. "I thought you said he was now over this whole 'newbie funk.'" she stated.

Auggie turned his attention towards Juliette, also. _Stay in the funk, man. Just stay_

Juliette's smile faded. "I, um, thought he was. Maybe he's just sick," she said quickly.

Ezra shook his head, now enjoying this turn in conversation. "Nah, I saw him earlier. He took his breakfast outside to his date."

Juliette's eyes widened in anger. _First it was Shelby. Now who could it be?_ "Who?" she asked, resisting the urge to throw a chair across the room.

Ezra grinned a 100-watt smile. "Why, himself, of course!" he answered, making a joke.

Everyone, excluding Shelby and Juliette, then began laughing hysterically. 

"Haha, Ezra. Real cute," Juliette stated sarcastically while throwing her napkin at him.

Before Ezra could reply, the bell rang for first period. 

Chairs were then pushed in, food was thrown away, and reluctant students began to sluggishly make their way towards classes.

Ezra, Katherine and Juliette then started to walk towards their first period class; all three in deep conversation. 

Shelby threw her untouched food in the trashcan and then began walking towards her classroom when she felt an arm grab hers. "Can I talk to you?"

She looked up to see Auggie tilting his head slightly and motioning towards the picnic tables. 

Shelby just returned Auggie's stare with an empty look. "I have class," she replied, unenthusiastically.

Auggie rolled his eyes. "Since when have you cared about learning?"

And before Shelby could protest, Auggie was leading her outside to the picnic tables, his mind swarming. _Tell her ya know how she feels, and that it's not her fault._

As the two settled down comfortably on the bench, Auggie turned to the blonde who was giving him a tired look. _Oh great……how I am gonna get through to her? _"Shel, you can't give up."

Ugh…that chapter was pretty bad, but it's all I can offer at the moment…I'm soo busy! And I left y'all on a lil cliffhanger, and the next chap probably will be, too. I know, I know. I'm mean. I just don't know how to end chapters. OH, AUGGIE & SHELBY ARE NOT GOING TO HOOK UP! Just wanted to clear that up. ANYWAY, 5 reviews, and I'll post chapter 6 as soon as possible!

**__**

In chapter 6: _Auggie talks to Shelby, the "newbie" arrives, and Shelby confronts Scott_

****


	6. Chapter 6: Confrontations

****

FUMBLING TOWARDS ECSTASY

**__**

Chapter 6: Confrontations

__

Rating: Rated PG for mild language

**__**

Disclaimer: Everything is owned by FFC, with the exception of this story. I take no credit for the show.

**__**

Author's Note: Whoa! I asked for 5 reviews, and I received 18…AWESOME! I LOVE Y'ALL! KEEP IT UP! Anyway, here's the deal.

Remember that this story takes place in the FIRST SEASON. This story replaces the episode "Walking the Line" and takes place after "Our Strongest Link." This means that Sophie has not arrived, yet, and either has Daisy. REMEMBER THAT! Also, I understand that Auggie and Katherine are a little too nice in this story…much nicer than on the show, but I had to make them nice, in order to make this fic work. In this chap, I got to finally have Peter in a scene! Anyway, REMEMBER WHAT I SAID ABOUT SOPHIE & DAISY AND PLEASE REVIEW!

**__**

A Note for Alyssa & Ashley: Aw! That was a really nice review…thanks! Oh, you are very smart…if you catch my drift-lol. 

**__**

A Note for Katie: Thanks for the review and suggestion. I will not be having any other newbies besides the one in this chapter, and I can go ahead and tell you that Scott will not be jealous of Shelby or anything…sorry! I already have the story planned out. I am trying to make the story as "juicy" as possible, but I have to go through the boring talks and stuff first-lol. Anyway, thanks again. 

****

Recap: CHAPTER 5-Shelby decides she will give up going after Scott, Juliette tells Katherine she and Scott are close, and that he will start communicating with the group. Katherine questions this statement, and Auggie starts talking to Shelby. 

**__**

Last Line Said: Auggie-"Shel, you can't give up."

Shelby's eyes widened in confusion, her hands on her hips. "Excuse me?" she asked, a hint of coldness in her voice. 

Auggie sighed and met Shelby's eye, trying to make her understand. "Shel, I know you like Scott. It's OBVIOUS. And for some reason, you just…quit." He paused, trying to find the words. "I think you should keep after him."

Shelby was silent for a moment, Auggie's words echoing in her mind, but then anger washed over her. "Oh, I get it. You want me to keep after Scott, so he'll break up with Juliette…and then you'll pick her up.Sorry, but I can't help you in that department," she stated quickly. 

She then turned on her heel and started to head back to class, when she felt an arm pulling her back. "Auggie, let go of me!" she yelled fiercely.

Auggie released his grip a little. "Shelby,that is and was not, my intention at ALL. I just…" he trailed off.

Shelby just stood there, a bored expression on her face.

"I know what it's like, Shelby. I mean, I see the way you look at Scott. That look in your eyes. It's like you're in love or somethin." 

Shelby's head shot up. "Love doesn't exist," she stated bitterly.

Auggie just shook his head. "But it does. I believe I am in love with Juliette, and you….you're in love with Scott," he finished.

Shelby scrunched her eyebrows up in anger. "You don't know ANYTHING about me!" she screamed, full of venom.

Once she words had left her mouth, Shelby's angered expression disappeared and was replaced with a look of sadness. _I said those same words to Scott_

Auggie's heart sank as he recognized the look on Shelby's face. _She's obviously said that to Scott before_

He decided to take advantage of Shelby's state. "You're in love, Shelby. You can't deny it, and it doesn't just…go away," he said softly.

Shelby looked up at Auggie, a tear rolling down her cheek. "He doesn't love me," she whispered, her voice slightly shaking.

Auggie tried to hide his surprised expression. _I've never seen this sad, vulnerable Shelby_ "How do you know that?" he questioned, his eyes full of pity for the blonde. 

Shelby sniffed. "We were supposed to meet the other night…he knew how much it meant to me, but, he…"

She stopped, sniffles taking over her body. "He never showed up," she stated quietly, the words piercing her in the chest.

Auggie gasped. _So now she thinks he doesn't love her_ "Shel, I am so sorry, but…maybe he forgot, or maybe something came up, or…"

"Stop making excuses for him. That's his job," Shelby interrupted.

Auggie nodded. "Okay…so you haven't talked to him, yet?" he asked, sympathetic.

Shelby shook her head, her eyes on the ground.

"So about you fuss him out? I mean, if you're not gonna keep fighting for him, at least go and let him know not to mess with Shelby Merrick," Auggie proposed with a smile.

Shelby managed a small smile, but it disappeared quickly. "I can't. I don't even WANT to see him!"

Auggie shrugged. "Well then, I guess he'll just think of you as a wimp."

Shelby thought for a moment. _Maybe Auggie's right. Maybe I should go and tell him off. But…how could I face him?_ _Well…screw feelings. Just fuss him out, and it'll be done with. Then comes the "getting over him" process_ "You're right. I'm gonna go tell him off," she said, slightly grinning.

Auggie mirrored her grin. "I'm glad. He had no right to do what he did, but Shel…like I said before, love doesn't just disappear; it stays forever," he stated wisely. 

Shelby rolled her eyes at his corniness. _He's right, but I can't tell him that_ "So you sure you didn't come and talk to me, so I could keep after Scott, and you could get Juliette?" she questioned, changing the subject. 

Auggie put his arm around Shelby and began steering her towards the classrooms. "Promise. That's somethin I gotta do on my own," he answered honestly.

And the two headed towards the classrooms, each one questioning the thing known as love.

************************************************************************

~*IN PETER'S OFFICE*~

Peter looked up from his desk and placed his hands behind his back. "Okay, Daisy, now that you're aware of the rules here, do you have any questions?"

Daisy rolled her eyes, her lips pursued. "You pretty much covered EVERYTHING," she answered with a smirk.

Peter then stood up and made his way to the brunette who was sitting in the chair across from him. "Alright. Can I ask you a question, then?" he questioned, his brown eyes full of comfort and security.

"Ask away," Daisy replied unenthusiastically. 

Peter smiled at her. "Okay. Daisy, do you know why you're here?" he asked. He usually asked each student this question; it gave him a sense of where they were in the healing process.

Daisy gave the man a puzzled look, but then it quickly disappeared. _Never show surprise_ "Because my parental units were getting tired of hiding their gothic daughter in the house. Apparently, they wanted a daughter who was in the glee club and played tennis." She paused, her smirk gone. "Guess I didn't match the description," she said softly to herself.

She then looked up at Peter, her daze coming to an end. "But it doesn't matter because they mean nothing to me. Nothing," she stated, putting up a wall of sarcasm.

Peter just nodded, for he understood. 

Before he could say anything, Daisy spoke up. "Shall we go see the living quarters, now?" she questioned, praying he wouldn't ask any more profound questions.

Peter's gaze wavered a little, before answering. _Sarcasm. That's her wall_ "Sure," he replied, studying the small girl. _I just gotta break into the shell_

~*IN THE LODGE*~

Shelby's gaze settled on the blonde who was sitting comfortably in an armchair, his legs tucked under him, his eyes dull. Dead.

She then turned away, mentally scolding herself. _You HAVE to get over this, Shelby_

Stepping out from behind the wall, Shelby made her way towards to Scott, her heart skipping along the way, which she tried to ignore.

She then stopped once in front of him, her hands on her hips.

Scott looked up, for he felt an extra presence.

But when he saw who it was, he rolled his eyes and continued to look at the floor.

"That's REAL mature, Scott." 

Scott looked up once again. "What do you want?" he asked coldly, his eyes menacing.

Shelby smirked. "A billion dollars, a BMW, a ticket out here…whichever comes first," she replied.

Scott arched his eyebrows. "Whatever," he muttered, starting to get up from his seat.

As he turned to leave, he felt a hand grab him from behind.

He was thrown back to his seat with unmeasurable force. "What the…?" he questioned, confused, his eyes wide.

Shelby then bent down to Scott's eye-level. "No more games, Scott. You're not goin ANYWHERE! You're gonna stay RIGHT HERE and tell me why the HELL you didn't show up last night!" she yelled angrily, her face turning beet red.

Scott tried to get up once again, but he was pushed back down…once again. 

Shelby shook her head, her light blonde hair falling against her face. "ANSWER ME, SCOTT!" she screamed.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SHOW UP?"

Scott gulped, for he felt a little scared. _Aww…shit!_

Whoa…that was short and crappy. And y'all get to review it! I'm asking for 3-5 reviews this time. I just wanted to get something out today…and this is it! Oh, how do y'all feel about Daisy being the newbie? I'm not good with making up new characters. ANYWAY, 3-5 REVIEWS, PLEASE!

**__**

In chapter 7: Scott gives Shelby his excuse, Auggie gets some advice, and Daisy settles in with the Cliffhangers


	7. Chapter 7: Stronger Than Yesterday

****

FUMBLING TOWARDS ECSTASY

**__**

Chapter 7: Stronger Than Yesterday

Rating: Rated PG13 for sexual content and mild language

****

Disclaimer: Everything is owned by FFC, with the exception of this story. I take no credit for the show. 

****

Author's Note: Ohmygosh…y'all did it again! I asked for 3-5 reviews, and you guys gave me 14! All of y'all are AWESOME! I'm sorry it took me a while to post this chap…stupid school and everything else got in the way! Anyway, here's chapter 7!

****

A Note for Deevine and Jen: Thanks for the reviews! Yes, I am a BIG S&S fan, if you didn't already know! In the past, my stories have been very predictable, so I'm trying to steer away from that. SO, you guys are going to have to wait and see about S&S…that's all I'm gonna say-hehe!

**__**

A Note for Niki: Haha, that was a good excuse! It was funny! Thanks for the review!

**__**

A Note for Elizabeth: Thanks for the review and suggestion! At the moment, I can already tell you that there will be no guy newbie, but that COULD change later. Thanks again!

**__**

Recap: CHAPTER 6-Auggie and Shelby talk, and he convinces Shelby to fuss Scott out for standing her up. The newbie Daisy arrives at Horizon.

****

Last Line Said: Shelby-"WHY DIDN'T YOU SHOW UP?"

****

Last Thought: Scott-_Aww…shit!_

Shelby's cold voice interrupted Scott's thoughts. "WELL?" she snarled, her eyes icy.

Scott swallowed. _Why does she care so much? _"I forgot," he stated simply, feeling a little scared of Shelby's reaction.

Shelby gave him a disbelieving look, but her angry expression remained. "Well, that makes up for EVERYTHING…you FORGOT!" 

.

Scott then stood up, no longer scared of Shelby. "SO WHAT? I FORGOT! IT'S OVER…DONE WITH! IT'S NOT A BIG DEAL!" he yelled, his face turning red. 

Shelby tried to hide her hurt expression. _It means NOTHING to him._

She then shook the thoughts away and turned her attention towards the angry blonde standing next to her. "YOU STOOD ME UP!" she screamed, trying to hide her shaky voice.

Scott shook his head and then took another step towards her. "I know that!" he yelled, a little calmer. _Where's my comebacks?_

Shelby gave him another cold stare and then turned to leave. 

Almost robotically, Scott pulled her back towards him. _What the hell am I doing? _"Look, I'm sorry," he said quickly, before he think twice about it.

Shelby gave him a confused glance as she whipped her head around. _He's sorry! Ohmygosh…he has a heart!_ _No, Shelby…you're not doing this. _"Well, good for you, Mr. Football Jock. I should have known you'd forget. You were probably too busy gettin head from some lame ass cheerleader."

The words were just tumbling out of her mouth, and she could not stop them.

Scott's nose flared in anger, and it took him strong resistance not to throw a chair across the room. "HOW DARE YOU, YOU, YOU……SLUT!" he screamed in his thick accent.

By now, people were starting to stare, but that was the least of the two's problems.

Shelby raised her eyebrows in a challenging manner. "Oooh, good one. You must have gotten that one from Queenie," she smirked. _Why are you doing this, Shelby? Don't try the tough act…be honest!_ She ignored the voice in her head. "You know what, I have better things to do then sit here and argue with a mindless jock, who OBVIOUSLY doesn't have his priorities in order," she stated.

Once again, she turned to leave. _No looking back, Shel. Don't allow Scott to pull you back. Just keep on goin……………just ignore the warm feeling you get when he touches you…_

Once Shelby had left, Scott sunk down into the red armchair, a hand through his hair. _What…the…hell?_ _Where were my comebacks? Why was I takin all that shit from Shelby…that stupid skank!_

Scott closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _Whatever…I'll just diss her BIG TIME next I see her…and there'll be A LOT of people to see it!_

But Scott knew that wasn't gonna happen. And he knew he couldn't ignore the feeling in his stomach, either. It has been a while since he had felt it, but he could surely recognize it. _Holy shit…I'm feeling guilty._

~*IN THE GIRLS DORM*~

"So…you need any help unpacking?"

Daisy looked up at Katherine, a smirk on her face. "I may be going to a school for juvenile delinquents, but I think I know how to unpack a suitcase," she stated with a roll of her eyes.

Katherine gave Juliette a quick glance. _Oh, great. Another Scott Barringer._

After Peter had showed Daisy the girls dorm, he had asked Juliette and Daisy to help her settle in. It obviously wasn't going well.

"So, where are you from?" Juliette asked, in a perky voice, trying to make conversation.

Daisy thrust a pair of black boots under her bed, never making eye contact with Juliette. "Look, I'm not talking to you, so if you don't mind, please do the same."

Juliette stood up from her place on Katherine's bed. "Fine. Katherine, let's go," she said while motioning to the door.

Once Juliette had stepped outside, Katherine turned back to Daisy, a small, comforting smile on her face. "Hey, Daisy, if you ever need anyone to talk to…"

Daisy stood up and dusted off her jeans while giving Katherine an irritated look. "Don't worry…you'll be the FIRST one I'll come to," she interrupted sarcastically.

Katherine gave a small nod. "See you at dinner," she said softly before slamming the door to the girls dorm.

Upon hearing the door slam, Daisy dropped her black duffel bag to the floor and peeked out the door, making sure Katherine was gone.

Then she gingerly pulled out the small deck of cards, which were fastened securely in the pocket of a small velvet bag.

After pulling the cards out, she stacked them each on her newly made bed.

Daisy stared at them, the pictures jumping out at her. "All right, tarot cards, time to do your stuff," she said to herself, separating each card into piles, not knowing how significant these cards would be in the future.

Okay, I'm sorry that was so short! BUT I'm now shortening my chapters! This chap was kinda boring, but it's setting things up. And don't worry about S&S…in the next chap, some predictions are made about the two. And then in the chap after that…well, you'll just have to wait and see! I know I said I would have Auggie get some advice in this chap, but I decided it would make sense for him to in chapter 9…you'll see why when you read chap 8! Oh, read the last paragraph of this story about the tarot cards carefully…it plays a BIG part in the ending of this story! PLEASE REVIEW!!! I'm asking for 5-10! I KNOW y'all can do it…you've done it before! I'm going to Disneyworld Friday, and I want to post chapter 8 before I leave! I know tomorrow is going to be a free day for me, so 5-10 reviews…and you get chap 8! Thanks, guys!

**__**

In chapter 8: Daisy reads her tarot cards and shares some of the information with another cliffhanger, the cliffhangers' dinner conversation, and a disagreement severs ties between two people…but it also joins two people together.


	8. Chapter 8: Unveiled Predictions

****

FUMBLING TOWARDS ECSTASY

**__**

Chapter 7: Unveiled Predictions

Rating: Rated G for general audience

****

Disclaimer: Everything is owned by FFC, with the exception of this story. I take no credit for the show.

****

Author's Note: Well, I am not very smart. I was getting ahead of myself, and I said in my "in chapter 8" note from chapter 7 that "a disagreement severs ties between two people…but it also joins two people together." That little note thingy was supposed to go at the end of THIS chapter…not chapter 7! You'll understand about the whole thing once I post chapter 9. I'm sorry, guys! Anyway, please review!

****

A Note for Jen: Good guesses! Once again, I don't want to give anything away, so you'll have to wait and see if you're right or not! Thanks for the review!

**__**

A Note for Percy: That's cool that you are so open about the fact that you like J&S together. I don't like them together, but it's all good. Like I said in my note, I am an idiot, and I accidentally put the "ties being severed" part in the "in chapter 8" note, and it was supposed to go in the "in chapter 9" one. SO, you can read and find out what happens with that in chapter 9. Yes, this is a S&S fic, but I think it's a little different than most S&S fics. So you should still tune in…you still might like the story because I am going to focus on other people, also. Anyway, thanks for the review!

**__**

A Note for Jess: Hehe…interesting thought! Thanks for the review!

****

Recap: CHAPTER 7-Scott gives Shelby his excuse, only to be told off and then left alone…and then feels extreme guilt. Daisy brushes off all friendly gestures and starts reading her tarot cards about each of the Cliffhangers.

Two deep brown eyes looked up, as a curly-haired boy pulled up a chair and sat down next to the brunette. 

The two were silent for a second, both studying each other, as if having a staring contest.

Finally, Daisy broke eye contact and rolled her eyes, a favorite trademark of hers. "Can I help you?" she questioned in a deep voice, testing him.

Ezra just watched her, awed by her collectiveness. "I'm Ezra," he replied, extending his hand to meet hers.

Daisy's bored eyes then lit up with enchantment. "I should have known," she smirked, shaking his small hand eagerly.

__

She wants me! "Excuse me?" Ezra asked, pulling his hand back, and then placing it on the wooden table.

"You have a big heart, just waiting to be torn apart, to be taken apart. Vulnerable and innocent, that's what you are," Daisy stated simply in a freaky voice.

__

What…the…hell? Ezra gulped nervously. "Um, okay. Can I ask why you think that? I mean, you don't even know me," he said shakily.

Daisy gave a little chuckle. "It's all in the cards," she stated in a smart-alecky voice, like he was the dumbest person alive.

Ezra gave a small nod, but he was still confused. "The cards, right. That still doesn't explain how you know me."

"You're in my group, the cliffdanglers, or whatever it's called. I read my cards about everyone in the group, and, they said exactly what I just told you." Daisy paused, a smile on her face. "And you know what they say, the cards never lie."

__

What a pick-up line! This girl totally wants me, and she's in my group…sweeet! "Oooh, I see. So, uh, what else did the cards say about me? Did they mention my killer six-pack?" he questioned seductively, wiggling his eyebrows.

Daisy stifled a laugh. _A six-pack, right._ "Nope, not this time. But they did hold some interesting information about your fellow peers." She motioned to the five cliffhangers who were all holding trays, going through the food line.

Ezra leaned in closer to Daisy, interested. "Oh, really? Like what?" he asked curiously.

Daisy shrugged. "Well, the two blondes over there," she started, while pointing to Scott and Shelby, who were trying to avoid each other at all costs, "are obviously joined at the hip. They share a connection, a bond. They're in…"

"SCOTT AND SHELBY?" Ezra asked in disbelief, dropping his fork on his plate. It made a loud clattering noise, and it caused a few annoyed stares.

Daisy gave Ezra a "duh" look. "Well, yeah," she replied, her eyes wide. 

Ezra shook his head, his curls covering his eyes. "Shelby has this insane crush on Scott, but he wants nothing to do with her. He goes out with Juliette, the brunette standing behind him," he explained matter-of-factly.

"Oh, really?" Daisy asked, confusion written all over her face.

Ezra nodded, unable to speak, for her beauty astounded him. _She is so gorgeous!_

__

Hmmm…the cards were right. The two are perfect for each other; they just don't know it, yet. The two are for real…obstacles and all, especially about…Daisy's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of conversation and chairs being pulled out from the table.

Ezra looked away from Daisy, his face starting to turn a tint of red. 

He then glared his friends, who were responsible for the interruption. _You had to show up at this exact moment, didn't you?_

Auggie pulled out the chair next to Ezra, mentally laughing at the boy's face. _He is soo crushin on the newbie!_

Juliette sat down next to Daisy, a grin on her face. "Hey, Daisy!" she exclaimed.

Daisy just nodded, an amused look on her face. "Hi."

Katherine and Shelby then neared the table and sat down next to Auggie.

Once everyone had sat down, Katherine tossed her long black hair over her shoulder and turned her attention towards Shelby. "Shelby have you met Daisy, yet?' she asked politely.

Shelby looked across the table at the newbie. "No," she answered shortly, giving Daisy a quick glance.

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Well, it would be nice if you…"

She stopped once she saw who had just gone through the line and was now on his way out the door. "Scott, hey, Scott," she yelled, pointing to their table, "come over here!"

Scott turned around at the sound of his name and felt his heart sink when he saw the Cliffhangers all sitting together at the table…without him. _Why can't I just be a Cliffhanger…and accept it? _"Yeah, Kat?" he asked coolly, putting up a front.

"I said come over here!" Katherine repeated, patting the open seat next to her.

All of the Cliffhangers watched as the blonde stood still, contemplating whether or not he should sit with them.

Shelby looked down at her plate, secretly hoping he wouldn't. _What would I say to him?_

Katherine looked at Scott expectantly, asking him to join them with her eyes.

Scott lowered his head dejectedly. _You don't belong here._ "Nah," he finally answered, before heading out of the door.

Katherine's friendly expression disappeared with one of anger. "I try and try with that boy. I have been NOTHING but nice to him, but he still acts like a spoiled little brat." She paused, her anger building up inside of her. "That's IT."

The Cliffhangers watched in confusion as Katherine stood up and straightened her t-shirt, before she spoke up again. "I'm calling group."

Another short one…hehe. Please review! I got this chapter up a lot sooner than I thought I would, and I might be able to post chapter 9, which is going to be a pretty big chapter, before I leave! If I get 5-10 reviews, I will post chapter 9. And if you post very soon, I might be able to post it before I leave on Friday for Mickey Mouse Land. **REMEMBER WHAT I SAID ABOUT MY MISTAKE WITH THE ENDNOTE OF CHAPTER 7**

**__**

In chapter 9: Group is held, and it does not go as well as intended. A disagreement severs ties between two people…but it also joins two people together.


	9. Chapter 9: Rude Awakenings

****

FUMBLING TOWARDS ECSTASY

__

Chapter 9: Rude Awakenings

Rating: PG13 because of use of the "f word" and sexual content and slight violence

****

Disclaimer: HG is owned by FFC…or should I say "ABC Family." I only own this story. Please don't sue me.

****

Author's Note: 20 reviews…you guys SERIOUSLY ROCK! I'm so happy! I'm sorry I couldn't post before I left for Disneyworld…on Thursday night, I had to pack, and I had two tests to study for. Then on Friday, I left from school to go to D-World. I just got back Tuesday morning at 2, and I've had homework to make up for the past two days. SO, because I received MANY reviews, I tried to make this one longer. Enjoy!

****

A Note for Katina: Haha…I decided to leave you a lil note since you always review! Thanks for the reviews, and I gotta talk to ya tomorrow at school! (it seems like I haven't talked to ya in a while!)

**__**

A Note for Sanich: Yes, my chapters are short, and that is because I never have time to write long ones, so I post short ones. I mean, it's either that or posting long chaps like once every few weeks. Thanks for the review!

**__**

A Note for Christ: Thanks for reviewing! Don't worry…I'm going to keep posting-promise! Sometimes, I take a while to post, but I won't stop! 

**__**

A Note for Christine: Aww! Thanks for the compliments! They were very sweet! Don't give up on S&S, yet…I never said they weren't gonna get together. Maybe they will, maybe they won't…… 

****

Recap: CHAPTER 8-Daisy meets the Cliffhangers, except for Scott, and Ezra develops a little crush on her. Daisy makes predictions about Scott and Shelby, only to find out they are not even on good terms. Scott refuses to take place in any Cliffhanger activity. Katherine gets fed up with this and calls group.

****

Last Line Said: Katherine-"I'm calling group."

Scott's eyes left his torn up tennis shoes as his gaze rested on the silent Cliffhangers, each one trying to avoid conversation at all costs. "Well, this is off to a great start," he muttered sarcastically.

Peter stepped in towards Scott and turned to Katherine, who was sitting cross-legged on the couch. _This is definitely good. The kids need to let out their feelings, and since Hannah's on vacation, they haven't had group in a while._ "Katherine, you called group, so you have the floor."

Katherine looked up, her big brown eyes unblinking.

She then regained her posture and sat up straight, pulling her legs out from beneath her. "Okay…"

Each of the Cliffhangers watched Katherine in awe, wondering what her next words were going to be.

Katherine turned her attention to the blonde boy sitting across from her. _Here goes nothing. _"Scott wants nothing to do with us. He IS a newbie, but that doesn't cut it."

There was a pause as Scott's anger built up.

"I mean, Daisy is new here, and you don't see her acting all withdrawn from the group," Katherine continued, the words just flowing out of her mouth.

"DON'T compare me her. I'm not like ANYONE here," Scott growled, finally speaking up.

Peter kneeled in front of Scott as each of the teenagers, excluding Scott, gave each other questioning glances. "Elaborate on that, Scott," he said softly, trying to get through to the troubled boy.

Scott rolled his eyes as he looked up at the ceiling, silently cursing himself for stating that last comment. "Just…never mind."

Ezra squinted his eyes in confusion. "No, Scott, tell us. What did you mean by that?" he questioned, his tone cold and uninviting.

Scott then stood up, his blood boiling. "I DON'T BELONG HERE! DO YOU HEAR ME? I DON'T BELONG HERE!" he shouted loudly.

Juliette jumped back, startled by his outburst. "Why don't you belong here?" she asked quietly, her eyes silently begging him to calm down.

Scott turned around abruptly, knocking over his chair in the process. "All of you," he started, while pointing to each of the Cliffhangers, "you're all druggies, rejects, LOSERS."

He then looked at Shelby, who had been silent the whole time. "And SLUTS," he hissed.

Shelby's light blue eyes clouded over, and she held in the tears, which were just waiting to fall. _I HATE that word. And I HATE it when he calls me that. _

Scott's gaze never wavered, as he waited for Shelby to react to his statement.

Shelby looked away, unable to speak. _You're such a wimp._

Auggie then jumped up off of the couch and hurled himself towards Scott, his arms around the blonde's neck. "THE ONLY LOSER, DRUGGIE, AND REJECT IS YOU, MAN! IT'S YOU!" he screamed, starting to pull Scott into a headlock.

Peter quickly ran to Auggie and pulled the small teenager off of Scott. "Auggie! Come on, Auggie! You're better than this!" he yelled, carrying Auggie to the far corner, away from Scott.

"HE HAS BEEN RUINING EVERYTHING SINCE THE DAY HE GOT HERE!" Auggie shouted while kicking his arms and legs to unnerve Peter.

Scott quickly stood up and started to hurl himself towards Auggie, but he was pulled back by Katherine.

"GET OFF ME!" he screamed in his thick accent, trying to pull himself out of Katherine's grasp. 

Katherine, with a force no one knew existed, yanked Scott back to his seat by his ear.

She then threw him in his chair, and brought her face close to his. "Don't you EVER call us that. You know NOTHING ABOUT US because you make no attempt to get to know us!" 

Scott just watched her, shocked at seeing her act this way.

Katherine gave Scott another scowl before relaxing on the couch, once again.

Ezra then stood up and started clapping, a grin on his face. "You go, Katherine! Way to show him who's boss!" he exclaimed with pure amusement in his voice.

Daisy smirked and then stood up and also started clapping. "I have to admit…you did push him around, but…don't get used to this praise I'm giving you."

Katherine laughed, her brown eyes full of joy. "Yeah, I guess that was a good one, huh?" she asked, smiling.

Scott's stomach dropped, as he felt a wave of jealousy run through him. _They're all laughing…about me. They have this freakin bond that I'm not apart of. _

He then shook his head, as if to slow down all of his emotions. _What the hell is wrong with me? First I can't think of any comebacks to save my life when talking to a skank who is soo beneath me…and then I feel guilty about it! And now, I'm letting this girl push me around, and I'm starting to get jealous of these fucked up druggies. It's time to get past this little phase I'm going through._

By now, Peter and a calm Auggie had returned to where the group was being held. 

Auggie took his old seat on the couch, and then gave Katherine, Juliette, Ezra, and Daisy, who were all laughing hysterically, a questioning glance. "What's so funny? I thought this was group," he stated, a look of confusion on his face.

Peter gave the four a stern look. "Alright, guys, let's calm down."

Almost immediately, the laughing stopped, for the teenagers recognized the man's tone.

"Okay, how about we all go around and share what we're feeling about this situation with Scott, starting with…"

Peter's gaze rested on Shelby, who was sitting on the end of the couch, her eyes on the floor. "How about you, Shelby…you've been awfully quiet tonight. What do you think?" he questioned softly, hoping the blonde would give an honest answer for once.

Shelby looked up, her eyes dazed, as if she had been in some sort of a dream. _Or nightmare_, Peter thought to himself, for her mouth was set in a straight line.

"Um…whatever. I'm just observing," Shelby finally replied, praying that her voice wouldn't crack. _Please don't ask me any more._

Peter nodded understandingly, but his heart ached for the poor girl. _I have to break through those walls._ "Okay. What about you, Ezra?" he asked, his eyes never leaving Shelby.

Ezra shrugged sheepishly. "I think Scott is a pretty cool guy, and I think he'd realize we're pretty cool people, too…if he'd just give us a chance."

Scott rolled his eyes. "Right," he mouthed to Ezra. _What a bunch of losers._

Auggie glared at Scott, for he had seen what Scott had mouthed to Ezra. "Yo, meat, you're lookin for a…"

"Alright, good Ezra," Peter interrupted. 

He turned his attention towards Katherine. "Katherine? Thoughts?"

Katherine gave a small laugh. "Well, I think everyone knows how I feel about the whole thing," she answered simply.

Peter shrugged. "Okay…what about you, Daisy? Your opinion is important because you're also new here, just like Scott."

Before Daisy could answer, Scott spoke up. "Why are you talking like I'm not here? I'M SITTING RIGHT HERE. And I'm hearing everything you say," he snarled angrily.

All eyes were then on Scott.

"I'm sorry if it seemed like that, Scott. I just thought that you would want to say what you think after everyone else said what they thought. But if you want to do it now…"

"No," Scott answered, interrupting Peter, "Ya know what? FORGET IT!" he yelled, before jumping out of chair and heading for the door.

"Fine! Run away! It's what you do when you can't deal with anything!"

The Cliffhangers whipped their heads towards Juliette, surprised she would say something like that.

Scott turned around and gave Juliette a beyond angry look, but he didn't say anything.

Juliette, seeing the look everyone was giving her, then realized what damage she had just done. "Wait, Scott, wait!" she called out, as Scott walked out of the door.

The thin brunette darted out of the lodge as she ran to save what was left of her relationship with Scott.

Once the two were out of earshot, Peter put his head in his hands and sighed. _I don't know how to get through to that boy._

He looked to see everyone staring at him, different expressions on each face.

"Why did you just let him go?" Auggie asked, confusion all over his face.

Peter's eyes remained on the floor, pondering the answer to the question. "He needs to let off some steam. He's not ready to be confronted, yet," he finally answered after a beat.

"That doesn't matter. He's been given the golden treatment, Peter. He can't just do whatever he wants," Katherine spoke up quietly.

Peter looked over at Katherine, nodding. "I know," he said, his eyes locking with hers. "It's just that otherwise…he'll run."

Juliette quickened her pace behind Scott, as he sped up, eager to get away from her. 

"Scott, please don't do this! I'm sorry!"

Scott then abruptly turned around, almost knocking Juliette to the ground. "Whatever! I really don't care!" he yelled, his eyes narrowed.

Juliette smiled to herself, grateful that he was at least talking to her. "Well, we can get over this! We can take a step in our relationship!" she pleaded with him, her brown eyes staring him down.

Scott's eyes bulged so big that Juliette thought they were going to burst out their sockets. "TAKE A STEP IN YOUR RELATIONSHIP? WE HAVE NO RELATIONSHIP!" he screamed, his face turning purple.

Juliette stuck her lip out. "What are you talking about?" she questioned, her eyebrows raised. 

Scott rubbed his temples tiredly. "We make out…that's it. We never talk or anything. We mean NOTHING to each other. This not a relationship," he explained, a little calmer than before.

Juliette looked down at the ground, trying to hide the disappointed look on her face. _You knew it was coming, Jules. Face it, Shelby won. You're never going to be able to keep a steady relationship going. _

"So, I guess this is it."

Juliette looked up at Scott, a strong and determined look on her face. "Yeah, I guess it is," she said smoothly.

Scott shoved his hands in his pockets and forced a small smile. "See ya later, Juliette."

He gave her a quick glance before walking away, the typical Scott Barringer frown being placed back on his face.

Juliette managed a tiny smile. _Goodbye, Scott._

Scott swiftly threw the rock in the water, watching it skip and make little ripples. _Well, single again._

He laughed to himself. _I can't remember the last time I was single._

Scott then picked up another rock and threw it in the water again.

But before he could enjoy the privilege of watching the ripples in the water, a voice spoke. "Nice night, isn't it?"

Scott turned around and rolled his eyes at who was standing behind him. "Isn't there a rule that says that 'After third attempt at seducing a guy, slut must move on to a desperate and STUPID guy?'" he asked, smirking.

Shelby mirrored Scott's actions and rolled her eyes, also. _Ignore it. Just talk to him, and don't break down. He can try, but you're stronger than that._ "Oh, see, that already happened with another guy. That's why I'm talking to you now," she stated smugly, not bothering to defend herself. _I've done that enough._

Scott shook his head, his eyes closed. "Look, I've had a hard day. And for ONCE, I'm in a good mood, so please don't spoil for me. Just leave!"

Shelby sat down on the docks, near where Scott was standing. _Good mood…it'll be even easier to talk to him!_ "I'm not going to spoil ANYTHING for you. See? I'm just going to sit here and mind my own business…okay?"

Scott just groaned. "Whatever," he muttered, rubbing his hand through his hair.

Shelby grinned. "Okay," she agreed, gazing out at the water.

But her gaze, of course, returned to Scott. _God, he is so gorgeous. This is the LAST time I am going try this. If this doesn't work, I'm letting go of Scott…FOREVER._

Okay, it's like 11:30, so sorry it was a lil rushed. In the next chap, you'll see why Scott and Shelby had such a sudden change in attitude. Now, about the whole "severed ties" part, you all now know who the two people that broke it off are…stay tuned to this story for the joining part. It may be more than two people. And the joining doesn't necessarily mean dating-wise. It could just mean joining as friends. SO, how about 10 reviews, and I'll post chapter 10 ASAP!

**__**

In chapter 10: What does Shelby have up her sleeve? Juliette deals with the breakup, and Auggie (FINALLY) receives some advice.


	10. Chapter 10: One More Time Again

****

FUMBLING TOWARDS ECSTASY

__

Chapter 10: One More Time Again

Rating: Rated PG for mild language, violence, and sexual content

****

Disclaimer: HG is not owned by me; I am just trying to keep it alive!

****

Author's Note: Sorry it's taken me a few days to get this chapter out! I've had homework, basketball games, etc. I really do try to get chapters out as soon as possible for you guys! But I do have a hectic schedule, so a chapter, most likely, will not be out like every day, or even every other day. But I will finish this story and other stories as well, in the future. It may take me a little while, but I will! So, please bear with me! Oh, I realize that I haven't really had parts with any other people besides Scott & Shelby, but I will…promise! This story is not only a S&S fic, but also a fic with all of the Cliffhangers, and even Peter and Hannah. And maybe there will be some surprise characters that will pop up…you'll just have to wait and see!

**__**

A Note for Liz and Katie: AWW!!! Y'all win the "sweetest reviews" award! No, I'm kidding! I mean, it was SOO SWEET, but I have gotten a lot of sweet reviews, so there would be no winner…okay, I'm rambling! Anyway, I'm sorry if y'all have to like sneak around to read my story! I'll tell you what…to help you guys out, I'll start a mailing list if you want. Whenever I post, I'll send you an email right after I do, and a link that leads you right to the new chapter. If ANY of y'all are interested, either say so in a review and include your email, or just email me at afgirl122@hotmail.com. I'd be glad to do it! Anyway, Katie, you asked about The Strong Are Saying Nothing. Bee and I haven't started writing the next chapter, but I will let you know when it is posted…okay? Thanks for the BEYOND SWEET reviews! They made my day!

****

A Note for Niki: I decided to shorten my chapters, so I can post more often. I'm trying to make them as long as I can. You'll have to wait and see about Jules cutting. Thanks for reviewing!

**__**

A Note for Jen: It was VERY late at night, and I was not thinking clearly…but I agree, Scott would look good with a purple face! LOL-thanks for review!

**__**

A Note for Beth: Thanks for the compliments! My day was a lot brighter when I read it-hehe! 

I'm seriously going to stop singling people out! I love ALL OF YOU GUYS! And all of your reviews are sweet and I love them!

****

Recap: Group is held, and the outcome is not pretty. Scott insults each of the Cliffhangers, and each takes it their own way. Fed up, Scott runs away from the group, and Juliette stands up to him and speaks her mind. Scott and Juliette, although she tries to save their relationship, break up. Shelby confronts Scott, once again, at the docks.

****

Last Line Said: Shelby-"Okay."

****

Last Thought: Shelby-_ God, he is so gorgeous. This is the LAST time I am going to try this. If this doesn't work, I'm letting go of Scott…FOREVER_

*************************************************************

Scott rolled his eyes as felt Shelby's piercing blue eyes on him. "Would you please just leave me alone?" he asked, annoyed.

Shelby looked away, embarrassed. _I was staring at him? Geez…this is bad!_ "I'm sorry…I never realized this dock was owned by you. Besides, I'm not even talking to you, so I can't possibly be bothering you," she stated slowly, her eyes on the rippling water.

Scott sighed and then rubbed his eyes tiredly. "You don't always have to be such a smartass, you know that?"

Shelby turned to Scott, her eyes full of rage. "Here we go again! You don't know me, Scott…GET OVER IT!"

Scott jumped, for Shelby's little outburst had startled him.

He then relaxed and coolly replied, "Actually, I think I do. I know EXACTLY what kind of a person you are."

Shelby bit her lip angrily, until she felt the salty taste of blood in her mouth. _WHY DO YOU LIKE HIM? Ugh! You may have some weird thing for him, but you are NOT going to let him insult you!_ "You DON'T know what kind of person I am! You STOOD ME UP the one time you were supposed to get to know me!" she yelled, now standing up, her hands placed on her hips.

Scott then stood up and faced her, also angry. "I SAID I WAS SORRY! WHY IS IT SUCH A BIG DEAL?" he questioned, his eyebrows furrowed.

"It's a BIG DEAL because you told me you would be there…and you WEREN'T!" Shelby hissed, her head cocked to the side.

Scott shook his head, his eyes closed. "Look, I said I was sorry. What do you want me to do?" he asked, calmer this time.

Shelby's eyes softened, as did her heart. _I want to be with you! That's what I want!_ "I don't know," she lied, breaking Scott's gaze.

Scott mentally groaned. _You know what she wants, man. Just make it up to her by meeting with her again…………Wait, you don't owe her anything! Why are you trying to act all nice and caring?_

But before he knew it, words were tumbling out of his mouth. "Do you wanna try the whole 'getting to know each other' thing again?" he asked, in a soft voice. _Since when I have talked in a SOFT voice?_

Shelby's eyes lit up, a twinkle now in shining her baby blues. "Yyyou mean it?" she stuttered.

Before Scott could reply, she then corrected herself after taking a deep breath to calm herself. "I mean, I don't wanna know show up if you're gonna be a no-show," she said easily.

Scott sighed. _You owe her. _"Yeah, I mean it." _Why am I doing this again?_

Auggie looked up from his drawing as he heard the door slam.

Ezra stepped in towards Auggie, who was lying on his bed. "Guess what?"

Auggie sat up on his bed and then gave Ezra a bored look. "What?" he asked unenthusiastically.

Ezra sat down on his bed, which was next to Auggie's. "I just talked to Katherine outside, but she had to go in 'cause she was comforting Juliette."

He stopped, waiting for Auggie's reaction.

Auggie's dull brown eyes then widened. "What? Why?" he questioned, eager to hear about the girl he loved.

Ezra smirked. _Well that sure got him interested._ "Well, she and Blondie broke up earlier tonight." he finally answered after a beat.

A gasp escaped from Auggie's lips. "They did!? How's Jules taking it?"

Ezra shrugged, surprised at Auggie's question. "She just experienced a BREAKUP. How do you THINK she's taking it?" he asked sarcastically.

Auggie solemnly looked at the floor. _He's right. She must have cared about Scott since she's obviously taking it hard._

After a moment of utter silence, Ezra finally spoke up. "Sorry, didn't mean to sound harsh. So…you gonna hook up with Juliette now that's she single? It's much easier to sleep with girls right after they break up with someone. They're vulnerable and just waiting for…"

Before he knew it, Ezra was pinned up against the wall, Auggie holding his wrists. "Don't you say that, meat. I wouldn't do that…no one should! You understand?" 

Ezra gulped, scared. "Uh, yeah. I hear ya loud and clear," he stammered.

Auggie held him there for a second, a glare on his face, but he then released the small boy's hands as he dropped to the floor with a loud thump.

Auggie walked back over to his bed and then picked up his drawing once again, as if nothing had happened. _I'll make my move on Juliette…eventually. I just gotta allow her time to heal._

Ezra remained motionless on the floor, pain taking over his body. _Damn…who knew someone of Auggie's size could beat ME up? Sheesh!_

Katherine shuffled into the room, as she gingerly handed Juliette a tissue. "Here ya go," she said sweetly, her fingers outstretched.

Juliette grabbed the tissue of her friend's grasp and then blew her nose with it. "Thanks," she said softly, sniffing.

"You're welcome," Katherine answered sympathetically, sitting down next to the brunette on her bed.

Juliette then gathered up all the wads of tissue from the floor and threw them into the trashcan, which was a few feet away from her.

Katherine then broke the silence. "I know this is said a lot, but it really is true…especially in this case."

She paused, her eyes on Juliette's, trying to make her understand. "You're better off without him," Katherine finally finished.

Juliette slowly nodded, as she turned to look at Katherine. "I know. I just…." 

She stopped, for she wasn't ready to talk about it just yet. 

"I just miss him," she lied, her eyes on the floor.

Katherine just pulled Juliette in a small hug, her arm around her neck. "It'll be okay, Juliette. You're gonna get over him," she said comfortingly. 

Juliette just sat there, swallowed in Katherine's friendly embrace. _I know I will. That's not the problem. God, damnit…how am I going to tell Mother?_

After a few minutes, Katherine pulled away and gave Juliette a small smile, who just gave her a fake one back. _Time to hook up with her Auggie._

"So…every night at 8?" Shelby asked, after a beat, her voice hopeful.

Scott's gaze left the water as he glanced at Shelby. "Yeah," he answered simply.

Shelby just nodded, looking at the water, also. _Don't act so excited, Shel. You wanna play hard-to-get._ "And you better show up this time, Scott. This is the last time I'm doing this," she stated sternly.

Scott rolled his eyes. "Chill, I'll be here." _And I'll prove to you what a SLUT you are._

Shelby just gave another satisfied nod, as she stood up and started to walk towards the dorm. "Well, it's almost lights out, so I'd better go," she said softly, Scott's back to her.

"Okay," Scott said dully. 

"Tomorrow at 8?" Shelby asked once again, making sure.

Scott quickly thrust a rock in the water as he stated coldly, "Damnit, Shelby, I said I'll be there!"

"Okay, okay. Sheesh! You might wanna follow my example and get some sleep, get that good mood back," Shelby advised him, biting her lip.

Scott didn't answer, for he was just staring out at the water.

Shelby rolled her eyes and then stepped off the dock, her mind racing.

Once she had taken two steps towards the dorm, she turned to hear Scott say something. "Why didn't you find somethin to diss me about at group?" he questioned, his attention now on Shelby.

Shelby's eyes widened. _Wow…he can actually ask me a simple question without saying something mean._ "'Cause I know how ya feel. I WAS a newbie once, ya know," she answered honestly.

And with that, Shelby finally made her way to the dorm, never looking back.

Scott just watched her walk away, different thoughts swimming through his head. _Why can't everyone act that understanding?_

Shelby slowly opened the door to the girls dorm, a visible grin on her face. _Aah…I wish tomorrow was here!_

She peeked in to see Katherine and Juliette deep in conversation.

They stopped once they saw Shelby.

"What are you so happy about?" Juliette questioned curiously.

Shelby smirked. "Nothing you need to know about. _I'm just meeting your boyfriend tomorrow! _Today has just been a good day, and tomorrow is going to be, too."

And with that, she glided to the bathroom and shut the door, leaving two confused girls in the dust.

Once the door was shut and locked, Shelby sunk to the floor in pure bliss, her heart singing. _It's now official. No matter how he treats me, I am not going to be able to fall out of love with Scott Barringer._

*****************************END OF CHAP*****************************

I know that's a little confusing because one minute, Scott and Shelby are at each others' throats, and the next Shelby is daydreaming about him, but it's really hard to explain. It's like Scott hasn't changed Shelby…she's still the same badass who's really tough, but Scott does give her these HAPPY feelings. So one minute, she'll be mad…the next, ecstatic. And Scott doesn't like Shelby…in ANY way, friend-wise, or romantic-wise. He's meeting with her because he feels bad and because Shelby won't leave him alone about it. However, at the end of this chap, he does kind of realize that Shelby is understanding…but I can go ahead and tell you that it's not a big deal to him, and he's not going to just start being nice to her because of that. You'll have to wait and see if Scott and Shelby end up being friends…or possibly something more. Anyway, sorry this is kinda short, and a lil rushed, but I'm really busy! Oh, there's some things you guys can help me with. I need some GOOD questions for S&S's meeting(s)! I have some, but I need more! I mean, not stupid ones like "What's your favorite animal?" but good, thought-stimulating ones. You can tell me in your review or you can email me at afgirl122@hotmail.com Also, there's a part that I kind of want in this story, kinda don't want in this story. I'd love to know what you all think, but if I decide to use it, I don't want to give anything away. SO, if you're interested in helping me out and helping me decide, and if you don't mind possibly knowing a SMALL future part of this story, EMAIL ME! ONE MORE THING: if you're interested in being on my lil mailing list (which I will set up to save you time), email me, also! Whew…what a long message! 10 REVIEWS, AND CHAPTER 11 WILL BE POSTED!!!

**__**

In chapter 11: Scott and Shelby's first REAL "meeting"…will he show up? Juliette talks to her mom, and some more Daisy and Ezra action!


	11. Chapter 11: Skin Deep

****

FUMBLING TOWARDS ECSTASY

**__**

Chapter 11: Skin Deep

**__**

Rating: Rated PG for slight use of graphic content (blood) and mild language. 

****

Disclaimer: HG is not owned by me; I am just trying to keep it alive!

**__**

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews and sorry for the delay!

****

Special Thanks: Thank you to Jen who gave me some advice on a dilemma I was having on this story. (I still haven't decided what I want to do, yet, but you really helped me out)! Also, thank you to Katie who gave me a really good idea for this story and for the questions she gave for S&S. Thank you to all of the people who gave me questions as well, either in a review or by email. As always, thank you to the reviewers…you guys keep me going!

**__**

Special Offers: I just started a mailing list! All it is an email I send to everyone on my list every time I finish a chapter. It includes the date and time I uploaded the new chapter, as well as the title of the chapter and a direct link that leads to it. It is free of charge, and I don't use your email address for anything but the mailing list (no ads, offers, etc.). If you're interested, either email at afgirl122@hotmail.com or just let me know in a review.

**__**

Recap: CHAPTER 10- Once again, Scott and Shelby agree to meet at the docks every night to get to know each other. Auggie decides to make his move on Juliette after she heals from her breakup with Scott.

**__**

Last Thought: Shelby- _It's now official. No matter how he treats me, I am not going to be able to fall out of love with Scott Barringer._

*************************************************************

"Are you watching what you eat, dear?" 

Juliette twisted the cord of the black phone around her finger, as she gulped. "Yes, Mother," she answered uncertainly.

Mrs. Waybourne did not notice her daughter's uneasiness. "Good, good. So…how are you and that cute football player doing?" she questioned curiously.

"Uh…" Juliette started. _How do I tell her this? Geez…why did I HAVE to tell her about Scott…and even send her a picture of him?_

She looked down at her blue sneakers, as she felt a tear threaten to fall down her cheek. _Because you are constantly wanting her approval._

"Juliette?"

Juliette looked up and then ran a hand through her long brown hair. "Um, we broke up, Mother," she finally answered shakily. _Please just comfort me and tell me it'll be okay. PLEASE! I really need that._

There was a pause on the other line.

Finally, Mrs. Waybourne spoke up. "What did you do, Juliette?" she asked sternly.

Juliette's eyes widened in confusion and hurt. "Excuse me?" she questioned.

Mrs. Waybourne sighed. "What did you do to make him break up with you?"

Juliette let out a gasp. "I…I didn't. It wasn't," she stammered. 

"You obviously did something to make him break up with you. Just like with Josh, Brad, Brett, Mike, Charles, Jack…the list goes on and on," Mrs. Waybourne stated, irritated.

"Mother, I didn't…"

"When you are involved with a man, you do whatever you can to please him, and you must match up to his standards. You have a problem with that, Juliette," Mrs. Waybourne interrupted.

Juliette laid her head on Peter's desk, as she tried to hide her sobs. "Please, I just…"

She stopped as she heard silence on the other line, for someone was talking to her mother in the background. _Probably her secretary._

"Well, I have to go, dear. Goodbye now!"

And with that, Juliette heard the click of her mother's phone hanging up.

She shakily laid the phone on the cradle, tears rolling down her pale cheeks. _Why do I have to screw everything up?_

She placed her hand in her pocket until she felt the small razor blade that was hidden at the bottom.

Peter had taken away all sharp objects in Juliette's possession, but he had missed the green razor blade she had hidden in the pocket of a pair of jeans.

The pair of jeans she was wearing now was the pair that she had placed the blade in.

Juliette's finger rested on top of the blade, as she felt a stream of blood trickle down her finger.

She reached down and picked up the razor blade with her other hand, her bloody one draped over the chair.

She placed the blade in each hand and studied it, her eyes scanning it like a maniac. 

Juliette then rolled up her sleeve and brought the blade to her arm. _You won, Mother. I'm tired of fighting. You won._

*************************************************************

Shelby easily strolled towards the docks, her heart singing. _Finally, it's time! I've waited all day for this…he better be here!_

She had seen Scott in all of her classes, but, of course, once dinner had rolled around, he was nowhere to be found.

As the docks came into view, Shelby cocked her head to the side to see if Scott was there.

Sure enough, he was sitting there patiently, his eyes on the water.

Shelby's small smile turned up into a 100-watt grin, as she tried to contain her happiness. _Okay, remember to play hard-to-get. Don't act like you've been looking forward to this all day. Just…be cool._

"Hey," she said softly, once she had stepped onto the docks.

Scott stood up at the sound of her voice and then glanced at her, a bored look on his face. "Hey."

The two blonde teenagers just looked at each other, not knowing what to say.

Finally, Scott broke the silence. "So…we gonna do this sometime today?" he asked sarcastically.

Shelby rolled her eyes as she daintily sat down, her bare feet dangling in the water. "Yes, we are."

Scott gave a slight nod and then sat next to Shelby, his feet dangling off the edge, also. "So, what's the first question? I thought you had em all written down."

Shelby glared at Scott. "I DID, but I didn't want to waste my time by writing them all out. You stood me up last time…remember?" she questioned, a hint of anger in her voice.

Scott shook his head, irritated. _Ugh! When will she get over this? _"I have apologized GOD KNOWS how many times! Ya know, why do I bother? You're just a slut, and I owe you SHIT!" he yelled, bending his knees as if to stand up and leave.

The anger then left Shelby's eyes. _He's right. If you want him to like you, you have to stop bringing that up…no matter how much it hurt you._ "Okay, okay. I'll stop bringing up," she pouted, for it was the first time she had been told what to do…and had done it.

Scott gave Shelby a surprised look. _Well, that was easy._ "So, I guess we're starting now…right?" he asked, a little calmer this time.

Shelby took a deep breath. "Yeah, we are," she replied defiantly. 

There was an utter silence between the two.

Scott then tucked his legs underneath him and gave Shelby an impatient look. "So…what's the first question?"

Shelby gazed back at him, feeling herself get lost in his clear blue eyes. 

She then, realizing she was staring, looked away uncomfortably. "Right. First question." _Ooook. Here we go._ _Let the party begin. _

****

***********************END OF CHAP*************************

I'm sorry it took me forever to post! I've been so busy with exams, homework, getting ready for the holidays, etc. I'm also sorry I keep throwing out these short little chapters! I'm really working on making them longer and posting more often. I just got out for Christmas break, so I'll probably be able to post A LOT MORE! Once again, thanks for the support and 5 reviews, please!

**__**

REMEMBER: mailing list, to email me S&S questions or leave them in a review, and REVIEW!!!!

**__**

In chapter 12: Scott and Shelby FINALLY finish their first meeting…what is Shelby's first question, and how does the meeting end? Also…what happens to Juliette? 

****

*SORRY I COULDN'T FIT ANY D&E ACTION IN THIS CHAP LIKE I SAID I WOULD. THERE WILL BE SOME IN LATER CHAPS!

MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!


	12. Chapter 12: A Moment in Time

****

FUMBLING TOWARDS ECSTASY

__

Chapter 12: A Moment in Time

Rating: Rated PG for mentions of blood and slight language

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Higher Ground. However, I own this fanfic, so please do not steal!

****

Author's Note: Hey, guys! Thank you for the AWESOME reviews! I really am sorry about how short my chapters have been. I decided that I would make them shortER than they were, but chapter 11 was pathetic! I'm really going to try and make it up to you all! Ohmygosh…aren't fanfiction.net's colors so ugly now? When you click on an option, it like turns an ugly shade of yellow. Lol…anyway, R&R!

****

Special Offers: I just started a mailing list! All it is an email I send to everyone on my list every time I finish a chapter. It includes the date and time I uploaded the new chapter, as well as the title of the chapter and a direct link that leads to it. It is free of charge, and I don't use your email address for anything but the mailing list (no ads, offers, etc.). If you're interested, either email me at afgirl122@hotmail.com or just let me know in a review

****

Recap: CHAPTER 11- Juliette talks to her mom and has to deal with her criticisms. Juliette, having a low self-esteem, cuts herself to end the pain. Scott and Shelby meet at the docks for their first meeting and begin to ask each other questions.

****

Last Line: Shelby- "Right. First question."

****

Last Thought: Shelby- _Ooook. Here we go. Let the party begin._

****

**********************BEG. OF CHAP**********************

Auggie quickly shuffled his feet through the hallway of the main lodge, as he pushed a hand through his dark hair. _I haven't talked to Mama and Papa in so long! I'm glad they finally called!_

After walking for a few moments, he then stopped at his destination at the end of the hall: Peter's office.

Just a few minutes earlier, Peter had told Auggie that his parents had called, and that he could take the call in his office.

Auggie, not bothering to knock, burst through the wooden door to the office, not prepared for what he would see next.

His heart ached at the crumpled sight sitting in front of him. "Juliette!?" he asked in disbelief.

The small brunette looked up at him, eyes wide and dropped the razor blade she had been holding to her arm. "AAAuggie?" she whispered, slightly stuttering.

Auggie, his mouth agape, walked towards Juliette, concerned. "Juliette, what did you just drop on the floor?" he questioned, hoping she hadn't been doing what he thought she was doing.

Juliette eyed the blade, which had fallen underneath her chair. _Think fast, Juliette! _"Um…nothing," she answered quickly, her eyes now on Auggie.

Before she could protest, Auggie bent down to her eye level and reached underneath the chair, picking up the blade.

Juliette gulped as Auggie held it in his hand, glancing at it. _Busted._ "Auggie, it's not what you think. I was just…"

Auggie looked up at the woman he loved and felt his eyes start to tear up. _Oh my God. She…she could have died!_ "Why did you do this?" he asked after a beat, his voice cracking.

Juliette's eyes widened in confusion. _Why does he care so much? No one gives a crap about me!_ "I didn't DO anything," she finally replied, lying through her teeth.

Auggie was about to say something, when he noticed Juliette's bloody hand. 

His eyes widened, and he bit his lip to try to stop the tears.

Juliette followed Auggie's gaze and mentally kicked herself for not covering up her hand. _Now he thinks you're disgusting. You just love to make people think less of you, don't you?_

Without saying a word, Juliette picked up a paper towel from Peter's mahogany desk and wrapped her hand up, trying to avoid Auggie's disgusted gaze at all costs.

Auggie just watched her, his head spinning. _Why would she do this? Does she not know how much everyone loves her?_

When Juliette finally turned around and looked Auggie in the eye, he realized why she had cut herself. He could see it in her eyes. _Rejection. I recognize that look. Scott broke up with her, and so she's feeling all of this pain. She has to realize she's better than this! I have to prove it to her!_

Without any warning, Auggie made his way over to Juliette and pulled her in his arms.

Shocked, Juliette tried to pull away from Auggie's gentle embrace, but then she heard his sobs.

They weren't soft, and he wasn't trying to hide them. They were loud, and Auggie was obviously having a hard time breathing.

He began to whimper, and Juliette felt a teardrop fall onto her shoulder. _Oh my God. He's crying…for my pain! _

She then had no desire to pull away. All she wanted to do was collapse in Auggie's arms.

And so she did.

Juliette pulled Auggie closer and cried onto his shoulder.

The two teenagers held onto each for dear life while shedding tears caused by failed expectations, even though they were not even the best of friends.

They were just two people who had been through a battle, and who just wanted to be loved.

****

*************************************************************

"What's your favorite movie?"

Scott's eyes widened in surprise. _That's how she wants to start the meeting off? Um…ok. Well, at least she didn't ask any personal questions._ "Any Given Sunday," he finally answered confidently.

Shelby laughed to herself. _Figures he'd like a football movie. We'll have to ask the personal questions once we warm up to each other. This is just an icebreaker. _"Alright, then. Why do you like it?" she asked. She knew the answer, but she just wanted Scott to say it himself…so he'd realize that he really WAS a football-obsessed jock.

Scott rolled his eyes. _Don't mention anything about football. _"'Cause Cameron Diaz is really hot," he replied, smirking, while trying to keep a straight face.

Shelby smirked, also. "Scott, do you remember the terms to this whole thing?"

Before he could answer, she spoke up once again.

"I can refresh your memory. We are both supposed to answer the questions HONESTLY because this whole thing is based on trust," Shelby finished, eyebrows raised. 

Scott nodded. "You just wasted your breath because I know all of that," he stated, in a smart-alecky tone.

"Then why did you just lie?"

Scott's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. "I wasn't lying! Cameron Diaz IS really hot!" he exclaimed, a hint of anger in his voice.

Shelby smirked, a half-smile on her face. "And that's the ONLY reason you like that movie? Because you're a Cameron Diaz fan?" she questioned, testing him.

__

There ya go! There's your excuse! "Yup. I'm a HUGE Cameron fan," he answered.

"Oh, then I guess you love her other movies, as well. Right, Scott?"

Scott didn't even think about twice about the answer. "Sure do," he replied quickly.

Shelby gave him a mischievous smile. "Oh! Cameron was GREAT in My Best Friend's Wedding. I didn't know you were a fan of chick flicks!" she exclaimed, trying not to laugh.

Scott was about to nod his head, when he heard the last part of what she had said. "Chick flicks?" he asked in disbelief, his eyebrows arched.

Shelby nodded. "Yup! She was most definitely in that one. What…you didn't see it? I thought you were a HUGE Cameron fan!" she quoted with a chuckle.

Scott groaned, for he knew Shelby had tricked him. _Ugh…which will it be? Admitting I lied about being a Cameron fan and give Shelby the idea that I'm ONLY a football jock? Or should I tell her I DID see My Best Friend's Wedding and give Shelby the idea that I like chick flicks?_ "I like it because of the football," he grumbled, slightly pouting.

Shelby then began laughing uncontrollably.

When she calmed down, she looked over at Scott, who was fuming. "You learned your lesson. Don't lie anymore…you'll always get caught," she explained thoughtfully.

Scott didn't say anything, for he was too mad. _Now she's being all friendly, and she's probably thinking that just because I was NICER to her today than any other day, we're gonna be good friends…and more. I need to set her straight. _"Just because we're doing this does NOT mean we are friends or anything. And it doesn't mean I'm gonna stop calling you names or anything. As far as I am concerned, you are the same slut…Excuse me, PERSON that you've been the whole time. Understand?"

Shelby's smile faded at Scott's change in attitude. _Why are you acting so surprised? You knew this was true. To him, this is just a bet because that's all this is…all this is._ "Um…right. I know. I'm trying to get you to NOT think of me as a slut, though," she finally answered quietly.

Scott rolled his eyes. _But you ARE a slut…I probably can't say that out loud. I might break one of the "rules" of the getting-to-know-each-other game. Hold up…why do you care if you break one of the rules? She doesn't control your life! _

But before Scott could say anything, Shelby spoke first. "Well, it's 5 'til 9. Guess that's end of tonight's meeting," she stated, whole looking at her watch, purposely not looking at Scott.

Scott squinted his eyes in confusion. "Really? That was it? I mean, I'm glad it is because it's not I enjoy this, but we only asked one question," he rambled, words just coming out of his mouth.

Shelby shrugged. "Well, I showed up ten minutes late because…Well, you know why," she stated, not bothering to tell why because of the glare Scott was giving her.

"Plus, we just kinda sat here in silence for a while, and we didn't ask the first question 'til pretty much the end of the meeting," she finished, taking a breath, for she had said a lot.

Scott just nodded. "Yeah, I guess that explains it."

Shelby nodded, also. "Tomorrow we'll just go right to the questions, so be prepared. Have your questions ready because you'll be asking ME, first, tomorrow," she informed him, bossing him around.

__

What the hell? Why am I letting her boss me around? I NEVER have let a girl tell me what to do…and I don't intend to start now! But strangely, Scott couldn't find the words to say.

Luckily, he didn't have to. 

"Well, I'm gonna go to the dorm. See ya tomorrow, Scott. And don't forget about the questions!" Shelby advised him, while giving him a tight smile.

As she turned to leave, Scott just watched her, not knowing what to think. _Shelby Merrick is certainly like no other girl I have ever met._

He then turned to the front and pulled his feet out of the water. _Which is why I would never get involved with her._

****

************************END OF CHAP***********************

I really tried to make that one longer, so I hope you enjoy! Oh, I have a question for you guys: how would you feel about an AJ/Hayden fic in the near future? It would be fiction based on facts…does that make sense? Anyway, I really wanna know what you guys think about it! Either email me at afgirl122@hotmail.com or just tell me what you think in a review. 10 reviews, please, and I will post chapter 13!

**__**

REMEMBER: mailing list, email/review S&S question, and let me know thoughts on AJ/Hayden fic!

**__**

In chapter 13: Auggie and Juliette's moment is broken…how does Juliette now feel about Auggie and will Auggie tell Peter about Juliette cutting? How do S&S treat each other in public? FINALLY, some D&E action!

IN CASE I DON'T POST BEFORE CHRISTMAS, MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU ALL...REMEMBER THE REASON OF IT ALL! GOD BLESS YOU!


	13. Chapter 13: Holding in the Tears

FUMBLING TOWARDS ECSTASY  
Chapter 13: Holding in the Tears  
  
Rating: Rated PG13 for use of the "f word", slight sexual content, mentions of   
drugs, slight violence, slight language  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Higher Ground. I also do not own Miss Cleo®, although I   
refer to her in this chapter. However, I own this fanfic, so please do not   
steal!  
  
Author's Note: Okay, because ff.net is being STUPID, I have to post this chap in this format...I'm sorry! I really don't like it, but it'll only be for this chapter. I'm really sorry about the whole thing! I hope this will be the ONE time this will happen!   
  
Special Offers: I just started a mailing list! All it is an email I send to   
everyone on my list every time I finish a chapter. It includes the date and time   
I uploaded the new chapter, as well as the title of the chapter and a direct   
link that leads to it. It is free of charge, and I don't use your email address   
for anything but the mailing list (no ads, offers, etc.). If you're interested,   
either email me at afgirl122@hotmail.com or just let me know in a review.  
  
Special Thanks: Thank you to all the people who emailed or IMed me, either telling me how much they like this story or helping me out with this whole thing!  
  
Recap: CHAPTER 12- Auggie catches Juliette cutting herself, and the two, caught   
up in the emotional moment, embrace each other about the whole thing. Scott and   
Shelby have their first meeting and it doesn't go as well as Shelby wanted it   
to.   
  
  
Last Thought: Scott- Shelby Merrick is certainly like no other girl I have ever met...which is why I would never get involved with her.  
*************************************************************  
Juliette slowly pulled away from Auggie, slightly sniffing.   
  
Auggie just watched her, his brown eyes full of concern.  
  
He gently stroked Juliette's silky brown hair. "Are you gonna be okay?" he asked sympathetically.  
  
Juliette looked up at Auggie. His eyes were longing for her touch, she could   
tell. He wanted her to be his girlfriend...and she wasn't ready for that. "Um, yeah. I will," she replied quickly, gently moving Auggie's hand from her head.  
  
Auggie shot her a quizzical look. *What are you doing, man? You're goin' too   
fast!*   
  
He then replaced this look with a smile and casually placed his hands in his   
pockets. *Just in case I feel the need to touch Juliette...once again.*   
  
But then Auggie thought of something that made him feel sick. He thought of   
something that could destroy any sort of relationship the two dark-haired   
teenagers had. The question was...should he take that chance? "Juliette, are you gonna tell Peter about you cutting yourself?" he questioned, his eyes intensely studying the thin girl.  
  
Fear flashed in Juliette's eyes as they started to fill up with tears. "No, you don't understand...I can't!"  
  
Auggie's heart ached at the sight of Juliette falling apart, but he stood   
strong. "You have to, Juliette," he urged her.   
  
Juliette quickly shook her head. "No, no. I WON'T tell him! He'll send me home! You can't tell him, either, Auggie. Promise me you won't!" she yelled in a scared voice.  
  
Auggie was silent, for he didn't know what to say. What do I do? "He can help you, Juliette. He can help you heal!" he finally exclaimed, his voice pleading.  
  
Juliette nervously pushed a hand through her long hair and then looked back up at Auggie. "I don't NEED healing! I am FINE!" she hissed, her eyes full of rage.  
  
Auggie grabbed the brunette's wounded arm, before she could protest, and pushed up her sleeve. "You're not fine, Juliette. If you were fine, you would know that people care about you, and you would know that there is NO REASON why you should have done this!" he yelled sternly, pointing to Juliette's cut.  
  
Juliette's eyes softened a little and she almost collapsed in Auggie's arms,   
once again...until reality hit her. *You can't let your guard down! No one cares about you! And if Mother finds out...you CAN'T let Auggie tell Peter!*   
  
Juliette then took a step closer to Auggie and gave him a fake, seductive smile. "Please don't tell Peter. If you don't, I can give you a little reward," she stated with a wink.  
  
When Auggie didn't answer, she looped her arms around his neck and brought her lips close to his. "Come on, Auggie. I know you want me."  
  
*Don't tell Peter. If you don't, you can have her! The one thing you want...you can get!* Auggie began to lean in and place his lips on Juliette's, when an unsettling feeling came forth in his stomach.  
  
He took a step back, as Juliette wet her lips.   
  
Auggie sat down on Peter's desk, his head in his hands. *What do I do? Tell Peter and destroy anything I have with Juliette or keep quiet about it and get Juliette...even though she needs help?*  
  
Juliette watched Auggie, her mind swarming with thoughts. *What is wrong with this picture? He's a GUY. I just offered myself to him and he hasn't responded. All guys are supposed to care about is one thing...right?*  
  
Auggie then stood up and glanced at Juliette. *She may hate me forever, but she needs help. I have to do the right thing.*  
  
Juliette held her breath and Auggie made his way over to her and then took her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.  
  
Auggie then placed his finger on her chin and tilted it upwards, so that she was looking at him. "You need help, Juliette."  
  
There was a pause.  
  
Auggie watched as Juliette began to shake, but he stood his ground. "I have to tell Peter."   
*************************************************************  
~*THE NEXT MORNING*~  
Daisy looked down at scrambled eggs sitting in front of her. "Yuck," she mumbled to no one in particular.  
  
"They're actually not that bad. Just hold your nose while taking a bite. That way you can't taste them."  
  
Daisy looked up to see Ezra sitting across from her, a playful grin on his face.  
  
She shrugged and then did as Ezra said.  
  
After chewing for a few seconds, her nose pinched, her eyes lit up and she gave Ezra a satisfied nod. "You're right! I can't taste them!"  
  
Ezra's grin widened. "I can teach you all of the secrets of Horizon," he said suggestively, wriggling his eyebrows.  
  
Daisy smirked. "Oh, I think I can figure them out on my own. I DO have tarot   
cards, you know."  
  
Ezra popped a piece of bacon into his mouth as he shrugged. "Just offering my services. Anyway, do you do readings?" he questioned through a mouthful of mood.  
  
Daisy gave him a disgusted look before answering. "What do you mean?" she asked, confused.  
  
"Ya know, like do you have customers come and you tell their fortune in a room with candles everywhere?" Ezra questioned, his tone hopeful.  
  
Daisy looked up at the ceiling, deep in thought. "That's a good idea," she   
finally replied, an actual smile on her face.  
  
*One point for the Ez-man!* "Yeah, well, you should listen to me more often. You might learn something," Ezra stated, testing her.  
  
Daisy's genuine expression disappeared with one of annoyance. "Please, spare me. Anyway, I have the candles and incense. I could conduct readings from the dorm!" she exclaimed excitedly.  
  
Ezra nodded. "Yeah! And you could wear a funny costume and make the customers pay. 'Come in now for your $5.00 reading! And if you come when there is a full moon, the first 3 minutes will be free!'" he advertised in a foreign accent, while motioning with his hands.  
  
Daisy couldn't hold it in any longer; she burst out laughing.  
  
Once she realized what she was doing, she stopped and then started playing with her food.  
  
Ezra smirked. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone you laughed," he joked, giving Daisy a small smile.  
  
His smile widened when he noticed that Daisy was grinning. *Two points for Ez!*  
  
"Anyway," Daisy started, a serious expression on her face again, "I'm not Miss Cleo®, so I don't need to make signs or wear a funny costume. Plus, no one here has money, so what could they pay me with?" she questioned.  
  
Ezra shrugged as he began counting off with his fingers. "Let's see. Drugs,   
drugs, and drugs."  
  
When Daisy didn't reply, he looked over at her. She wasn't amused, he noticed.   
  
She just stared at him, giving him an unreadable glance. *Looks like I lost a point, there.* "Or not. I was just kidding," he finally answered, lying through his teeth. "Here's what they can pay with: they can do chores for us!" he added excitedly.  
  
Daisy's eyes lit up, once again, and she nodded at Ezra, the last incident   
forgotten. "There ya go! We are in business, Mr. Friedkin," she stated while   
putting her hand out to meet Ezra's.  
  
A twinkle formed in Ezra's eyes, as he shook Daisy's hand.  
  
Once they had shaken hands, he then realized something, his eyes full of   
confusion. "Wait a second. What am I gonna do to help you?"  
  
Daisy rubbed her hands together mischievously, like a madman plotting a plan. "You'll see, Ezra. You'll see."  
  
Shelby took the plate of eggs from the server as she started to walk forward.  
  
She then stopped as a familiar blonde stood in front of her, blocking her.  
  
Her heart skipped a beat when she realized who it was. "Excuse me," she said   
almost shyly, a small smile on her face.  
  
To Shelby's surprise, Scott smiled at her. "I love you SO much, Shelby. I've   
loved you since the day I saw you. Shel, do…do you feel the same way?" he asked sweetly.  
  
Shelby's eyes flooded with tears as she quickly nodded. "Yes, yes. Scott, I do! I love you so much!" she exclaimed, happiness flowing through her.  
  
Scott eyes also began to tear up as he took Shelby's tray and placed it on a   
table that was next to them.   
  
He then turned back to Shelby and gave her a wide smile. "Alright, then. Let's seal it with a kiss."  
  
And he leaned in and captured Shelby's small, pink lips in a kiss. It was   
perfect, like in a fairytale. Their mouths molded together so perfectly. They   
moved together in the same motion, as they grasped each other to steady   
themselves. Electricity jumped off of Scott's full lips to Shelby's.   
  
The two blondes then finished the kiss and opened their eyes, gasping for   
breath.  
  
Scott smiled at Shelby, as she smiled back at him.  
  
As they leaned in for another honey-sweet kiss, a shrill scream pulled them   
apart.  
  
A pain-stricken Juliette ran over to the two, her eyes bigger than saucers.   
  
"What the hell are you doing kissing MY boyfriend?" she screamed, glaring at   
Shelby.  
  
Scott then took Shelby's hand and gave then looked up at Juliette."Correction: SHELBY is my girlfriend. You and me are THROUGH," he yelled.  
  
Juliette just stood there, speechless.  
  
Scott nodded at Juliette before turning back to the petite blonde standing next to him. "Where were we?" he asked, playfully.  
  
"NOOOOOO!" Juliette screamed as she ran and jumped on Shelby. "I hate you,   
Shelby!"  
  
"Shelby! Shelby! Earth to Shelby?"  
  
Shelby quickly turned around, ready to fight Juliette for Scott. "Juliette, you little..."  
  
She stopped when she realized that Katherine, not Juliette was standing behind her.  
  
Katherine gave the blonde a weird look. "I'm Katherine, not Juliette. Juliette and Auggie are talking to Peter. The server has been waiting to give you your food," she explained, her tone sympathetic.  
  
*You are an IDIOT!* "Uh...right. I meant Katherine," she said quickly before turning to the front, once again, to get her food. *I swear, DAYDREAMING in the lunch line...what the hell has happened to me?*  
  
Shelby's heart thudded against her chest as she realized that Scott was standing in front of her, balancing the many contents on his tray.  
  
After the server passed her a plate, she stood up high and started to walk, only paying attention to the attractive blonde standing in front of her.  
  
After taking a few steps, a bright yellow sign that said, "Caution: Wet Floor", appeared in front of her, for it had just been mopped.   
  
Shelby, as if being hypnotized by Scott, continued to walk, until she realized that she was slipping.  
  
She slid on the floor, as she held on to her tray for dear life.  
  
By now, Scott had stopped walking for a second.  
  
Shelby tried to stop...but it was too late.  
  
In a matter of seconds, the two blondes were on the floor, food scattered   
everywhere on the floor.  
  
Shelby quickly stood up and regained her composure, before shooting Scott a   
glance.  
  
Scott stood up, also, and gave Shelby a hateful look. "LOOK WHAT YOU DID, SKANK! YOU ALWAYS MESS EVERYTHING UP, AND YOU'RE ALWAYS TRYING TO GET CLOSE TO ME! I'M NOT INTERESTED!!"  
  
Shelby stood a step back and tried to hold in the tears that were threatening to fall. "Scott, I..."  
  
"NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOU! GUYS JUST PRETEND TO LIKE YOU BECAUSE YOU GIVE THEM A FREE FUCK!" Scott screamed, his face full of fury.  
  
He then gave her one last glare, as he threw his tray on the floor, leaving   
Shelby with a mess.  
  
Shelby bit her lip, as she turned and noticed that everyone was staring at her, and that they were trying to hold in their laughs.  
  
She then bent down and started picking up the broken pieces of plates, as well as the food.  
  
Katherine, feeling sorry for her, knelt down, also, and began to help her.  
  
Shelby then shot Katherine a look. "Go away. I don't need your help," she   
sneered.  
  
Katherine's eyes softened. "Shelby, you..."  
  
Shelby's light blue eyes then flashed with anger. "I said LEAVE!"  
  
Katherine slowly nodded and then stood up, dusting off her jeans and walking   
over to the Cliffhanger table.  
  
Once she sat down, Ezra, Katherine, and Daisy all looked over at Shelby, who was cleaning up the mess on the floor, and holding in the tears, because of her pride, although they were just waiting to fall.  
  
Daisy then turned forward in her chair and then sighed while giving a smirk.   
"That boy soo needs a reality check," she said to no one in particular.  
  
Ezra and Katherine exchanged confused looks.  
  
"What?" Ezra asked, confused.  
  
Daisy rolled her eyes. "When he doesn't know how to deal with certain feelings, he treats people like crap," she explained, while motioning to the helpless blonde.  
  
Katherine squinted her eyes, trying to understand. "You wanna elaborate on that? I mean, are you trying to say that Scott has feelings for Shelby?" she   
questioned, trying not to laugh.  
  
Daisy shrugged and then smiled at Ezra. "I'd be more than happy to elaborate on that if you come to the dorm for a reading, tonight. I believe I can pencil you in."  
  
The two then burst out laughing, while Katherine just looked at them, confused.  
*********************END OF CHAP**********************  
What a sucky way to end a chapter! Lol...this one is LONG! It's 10 pages! I hope you all liked it and REMEMBER TO REVIEW! How about 10-15 reviews and the REAL chapter 14 is yours...haha! Thanks, guys!  
  
REMEMBER: mailing list, email/review S&S question...did I mention review?  
  
Coming Soon: Chapter 6 to The Strong Are Saying Nothing, possibly a short fic I will post along with F.T.E., chapter 13 to F.T.E.  
  
In chapter 14: Hannah comes back, Daisy and Ezra start their "business",   
Juliette talks to Peter, Daisy talks to Auggie, Scott and Shelby's diary entries  
  
-S&S'S 2ND MEETING WILL BE IN CHAPTER 15...PROMISE!  
HAPPY 2002!!!!!!! 


	14. Chapter 14: Breaking through the Barrier...

****

FUMBLING TOWARDS ECSTASY

Chapter 14: Breaking through the Barriers

Rating: Rated PG for slight language and slight sensuality

****

Disclaimer: I do not own anything HG-related (characters, etc.), but I DO own this story. PLEASE DO NOT STEAL!! I also do not Miss Cleo® or Harry Potter®. (Miss Cleo isn't restricted, but I like making those little thingies…lol!)

****

A/N: Hey, everyone! I really hope this chapter uploads right! If it doesn't, I might have to start posting using Notepad, and I don't like doing that! I understand that I couldn't get the amount of reviews I asked for because, since I already had uploaded chapter 13, I just replaced the chapter. Because of that, it didn't show up at the top of the page, so no one really knew I updated, except for the people on my mailing list. Chances are, no one's gonna know I uploaded this one either because I have to replace chapter 14, which was a note. Once I upload chapter 15, I hope everyone can get caught up and review!!

****

A Note for "S&S": Good question! I'm sorry I forgot to tell y'all about this! See, both Scott AND Shelby's pasts are going to be brought up in this story. The two haven't really thought/said anything about them because I want you guys to wait and see a certain part I am going to have. Until then, let's just say they're trying to get over it by not talking/thinking about it. One of the two's (I'm not telling which) past is going to bring a lot of baggage and other stuff! (But that comes near the end). Anyway, to answer your question…Scott and Shelby's pasts are both going to talked about. I'm sorry I forgot to mention that! Thanks for reviewing!

****

Special Offer(s): I just started a mailing list! All it is an email I send to everyone on my list every time I finish a chapter. It includes the date and time I uploaded the new chapter, as well as the title of the chapter and a direct link that leads to it. It is free of charge, and I don't use your email address for anything but the mailing list (no ads, offers, etc.). If you're interested, either email at afgirl122@hotmail.com or just let me know in a review

****

Special Thanks: Thank you to all of the faithful reviewers! Only a few reviewed, but It's because of when ff.net screwed up, so when I post chap 15, I'm hoping I'll get my regular amount of reviews!! Also, thank you to Maya, for your compliments and for encouraging me to type this chapter…lol! Oh, thank you to ff.net for screwing up my whole chapter and review system (sarcasm). No, it's okay. I love ff.net J 

****

Recap: CHAPTER 13-Auggie tells Juliette that he is going to tell Peter about her cutting. Daisy and Ezra decide to start a "tarot reading" business. Shelby and Scott have an accident, and Scott, full of rage, yells at her. 

*************************************************************

Juliette felt a lump rise in her throat, as Auggie finished telling the story to Peter. _How could Auggie be so heartless that he told Peter?_

There was an eerie silence in the small office, for no one knew what to say.

Juliette kept her eyes on the floor, as she waited for someone to say something. She was dying to see what Peter's expression looked like. _Maybe he'll understand, and he won't tell Mom!_

Finally, Peter broke the silence. "Thank you, Auggie. Right now I need to speak to Juliette alone," he stated, trying to hide the shakiness in his voice. _I can't get too emotional, here. I'm the adult!_ But sometimes it was too much. The students were all a part of Peter, and when they did damage to themselves, he felt wounded, as well.

Auggie gave a slight nod at Peter, his brown eyes full of understanding.

Once he got up from the chair he had been sitting in, he turned to the silent brunette who had been sitting next to him. 

He gave her a small, comforting smile, but she returned it with a glare.

At the sight of this, he frowned, but then continued walking to the door. _Face it. You lost her._

Auggie gave her one last glance before closing the door behind him. _I love you. I'm here for you, and we're gonna work this out._

The sound of the door slamming awoke Juliette from her thoughts.

She sat there, slumped down in the stiff chair, eyes on the floor. 

Peter studied her. _Talk to me, Jules. Come on._

But Juliette didn't move her lips. She nervously fiddled like a loose strand of her sweater, as she forced herself not to look up. _If you do, he'll make you tell him everything._

After a few more moments of silence, Peter knew that she wasn't going to talk unless he said something first. "Juliette."

Juliette's eyes never moved from the wooden floor, as her lips remained closed.

Peter then stood up from his seat and walked around, so that he was now in front of the thin girl. "Juliette, I need for you talk to me," he said softly, his eyes silently begging for her to talk to him.

Juliette just looked away.

Peter then squatted down so that he was at Juliette's eye level. "You can talk to me, Juliette. I'm right here," he informed her, coaxing her gently.

A tear rolled Juliette's pale cheek, as she tried to hide the fact that she was crying. _Just talk to him! It's PETER!_

But she couldn't move her lips. It was if they were magically glued together.

Peter pushed a hand through his hair nervously. He didn't know how to get her to talk. _I guess I'll just call her mother, and I can get a physiatrist to come and try and get her to talk. This is beyond me._ "All right, then. We're gonna go over to the infirmary. You'll be staying there for a couple of days," he informed her as he stood up.

Juliette's eyes then moved upward until her gaze was resting on Peter. 

Peter then felt a flicker of hope. _Well, she's looking at me. That's an improvement._

His heart then ached at the sight of her, however. Tears were rolling down her cheeks, and she looked miserable. She looked like someone who just needed love. "Are you ready?" he forced out.

Juliette shook her head slowly. "You can't tell my mother!" she blurted out before breaking down hysterically.

*************************************************************

"Come in now to see what is in your future!" Ezra yelled, as paced back and forth, his hands cupping his mouth. 

His wizard's hat pointed upwards, he pushed the sleeves to his royal blue robe up to his elbows, for it was a warm afternoon.

A tall red-head then walked by Ezra, giving him a weird look before passing him, books clutched to her chest. 

"Ah, you there! Would you like to have a tarot reading?" he questioned quickly, straightening his robe. 

The girl turned around and smirked. "No, not really," she answered before starting to walk away.

She then turned back around and yelled, "Oh, and nice outfit!"

Ezra hung his head dejectedly, as he stomped up the steps to the girls dorm. 

"Daisyyyy," he whined, as he entered the dorm. 

The dorm was eerie and dark except for a row of candles, which were lit around the room. 

Daisy sat on her bed, which was in the middle of the room, her face glowing from the candlelight. She wore a simple black tarp over her and a headdress covering her brown hair, jewels lined up on the top. Her tarot cards were laid out over a silk blanket.

She looked up at the sound of his voice and tried not to laugh at the sight of him. "Yes, Harry Potter®? I mean, Ezra!" she smirked.

Ezra sat down across from her, on Shelby's bed. "Haha, NOT funny. All YOU'RE missing is a crystal ball. Anyway, no one has come in for a reading!" he complained, his lip sticking out.

Daisy rolled her eyes. He sounded like a 5-year old kid. "Well, duh, people have classes," she stated, in a smart-alecky tone.

Ezra shook his head, his hat almost falling off, for it was too big. "People have passed me, and they've just laughed when I've asked them to come in for a reading!"

Daisy smirked, once again. "Well that's because of your costume! How third gradish can you get? I mean, advertising for a physic service…in a WIZARD'S COSTUME! No wonder no one has come in!" she exclaimed, annoyed.

Ezra's eyes widened in surprise, as he jumped to his feet. "You're pinning this on ME!? This was YOUR idea in the first place! I'm just an idiot who listened to you!" he yelled.

Daisy then stood up, also, as she took a step towards Ezra, angry. "Yeah, exactly! You didn't HAVE to put the costume on, but, yet you DID! THAT is why this isn't working!"

__

Oh MY GOD! IS SHE ACTUALLY SAYING THIS?? "PLEASE! In case you haven't noticed, YOU are a wearing a costume, as well! Plus, the whole dorm is covered in candles and nasty-smelling INCENSE!" Ezra shouted, motioning towards the various kinds of incense along the shelves in the room. 

Daisy's eyes flashed with anger. "Well, it obviously works for Miss Cleo®!"

"YOU'RE NOT MISS CLEO®!!!"

A cross between anger and confusion appeared on Daisy's face. "If you thought this was such a stupid idea, then why did you DO it!?" she questioned, her eyes squinted.

"BECAUSE I LIKE YOU!"

Once the words had left his mouth, Ezra quickly shut his mouth, his face turning beet red.

The tension left Daisy's pretty features. "Oh," she said quietly, no longer yelling.

The room was then deathly quiet, as the door creaked open.

Auggie popped his head in the door, as he shot Daisy and Ezra a quizzical look. "You guys okay? I heard yelling, and…"

Daisy's eyes then lit up, as she looked over at Ezra. "Customer!" she whispered, as she nudged him with her elbow.

Ezra quickly nodded, for he caught on to what Daisy was talking about. "Hey, Aug, how would ya feel about getting your tarot cards read?" he asked, as he walked over to the small boy. 

Confusion appeared on Auggie's face, as he took a step back. "What? What are ya talkin about, meat?"

Ezra looked over at Daisy and gave her a sly smile, as she did the same to him. It was as if the whole last incident was long forgotten. 

Auggie noticed the two's smiles, and he frowned. _Uh oh. This can't be good._

************************************************************* 

Dear Diary,7:35 P.M.

Okay, so I keep a diary. So, what? I used to write in it every day, and I forgot about it…until now. And now seems like a PRETTY DAMN GOOD TIME to write in it. Scott…UGH!? Why do I like this guy? Why HIM? Why the ONE GUY who treats me like gum stuck on the bottom of his shoe? I mean, he is NOT better than me! He can't just hurl insults at me like some punching bag! If it were anyone else, I would have set him straight a LONG time ago. But…it's Scott. And because I have this weird thing for him that I think is love…I've kept my mouth shut…for the most part. I've given him the idea that he can call me a "skank" and a "slut" all he wants, and I won't do a damn thing about it. (He needs to come up with some new comebacks. They're getting old.) Well, all of that is about to change. He doesn't understand that it HURTS (yes, HURTS) me. Especially when HE calls me those names. Plus, he does it ALL OF THE TIME. What have I ever done to him? Oohh…I called him a "jock"…call the police on me! And this whole meeting thing…I come up with this, so he'll learn that I am NOT what he thinks I am! Yet he has made NO ATTEMPT to get to know me! I've gotta talk to him…tonight. At our meeting. I'll be stern with him, and if I have to, I'll tell him that it hurts me. The Ice Queen actually showing feelings. Ha! But I'll do it. I'll do anything to get through to that boy. Anyone else…I'd either kick the living shit out them. But it's Scott. And it seems like the tough Shelby hibernates whenever I talk to him. Not tonight, though. I'm gonna be honest with him. No more Mrs. Nice Guy.

~Shelby Merrick~

Oh, if anyone ever finds this…I'm screwed.

**********************************************************

Dear…journal, (Diary makes me sound like a little 13-year old girl),

So I fussed out Shelby…and I said some kinda harsh things. So what? She can get over it! Katherine was giving me icy looks right after dinner. SO WHAT!? That stupid bitch knocked all my food off my tray! And then she just looked at me…she didn't even apologize! I didn't really give her time to apologize but still! Why do I have to be NICE to her? No one tells me what to do! Even though she usually doesn't do anything…ugh! Okay, okay. I was really mean to her. REALLY mean to her. I mean, we're both mean to each other, but I crossed the line. I just…when I get pissed, I say a lot of stuff. She DOES make me mad, though! She goes from guy to guy…doesn't she see that they only want her body? If she can't see that, oh well. I could care less. So…I guess I should apologize. Tonight at the meeting. I'll just say a quick apology. Then I'll leave. She'll probably have some big speech to say, anyway. We're always yelling at each other for SOMETHING. I guess 'cause we're really different. She's almost the complete opposite of me. Anyway, I'll apologize, then leave. Since I was actin all rude to her, she'll prolly want the whole meeting thing to end. Which is FINE with me! God…why am I letting her get to me? This is the SECOND time I am going to apologize! I let her like control my life! Well, after I apologize, that is the end. I'm just gonna ignore her after that. I won't call her any more names, so I won't have to deal with any, I can't believe I'm saying this, guilt. After tonight, Shelby and I will just go our separate ways…

-Scott Barringer

Oh, if anyone ever finds this…I'm screwed.

************************************************

Okay, I know it was a short one, but I just wanted to throw something out there! This chapter was kind of crazy, but anyway. PLEASE REVIEW!!

**__**

REMEMBER: REVIEW!! Email me S&S questions!!

**** __

In chapter 15: _Juliette ACTUALLY talks to Peter, Daisy & Auggie talk…PROMISE! Hannah comes back…PROMISE THAT, TOO! (lol) da da dum…Scott & Shelby have their "2nd meeting" and let some stuff off of their chests!_

**__**


	15. Chapter 15: Feelings Revealed

****

FUMBLING TOWARDS ECSTASY

Chapter 15: Feelings Revealed

Rating: Rated PG13 for vulgar language and slight sexual content

****

Disclaimer: Higher Ground is owned by ABC Family; I'm only writing this story for pleasure.

****

A/N: I'm BAAAAAAAACK!! Haha, did you all miss me? I'm REALLY sorry that it's almost been a year since my last update! This year has been CRAZY…I've been extremely busy! Plus, my Internet was non-existent until about a month ago, so I couldn't even update if I wanted to. But I really sorry, guys…I made a commitment to you all, and I didn't follow through…but I'm making up for it now! I hope my fans are all still here (I know it's been a while), and I also hope that I gain new ones, since there are LOADS of new authors here! Anyway, I'm back, guys…so I hope you enjoy the story!

****

Special Offer(s): You all may remember that I used to have a mailing list. Well, in the midst of all the crazy stuff going on in my life, I seemed to have misplaced all of the email addresses belonging to my list! SO, I'm asking if all former members of my mailing list…please include your address in a review or email if you wish to still be a member! However, my mailing list is open to EVERYONE…so anyone else interested, feel free to do the same! All the mailing list is an email I send to everyone on my list every time I finish a chapter. It includes the date and time I uploaded the new chapter, as well as the title of the chapter and a direct link that leads to it. It is free of charge, and I don't use your email address for anything but the mailing list (no ads, offers, etc.). If you're interested, either email me at afgirl122@hotmail.com or just let me know in a review!

****

Special Thanks: I would just to like to thank all of my faithful reviewers! You guys supported me through my little hiatus and even sent me MANY encouraging emails and reviews through it all…I love you guys, and I'll try not to let you down!

****

Recap: CHAPTER 14-Auggie tells Peter about Juliette cutting herself, much to her chagrin. Ezra and Daisy's tarot-reading business goes underway…with unsuccessful results. Scott and Shelby's diary entries are revealed, each ranting about the other. 

~

Scott threw a calloused hand through his tousled, dirty-blonde hair as he rehearsed what he would say to Shelby in his head. _You're a slut, Shelby. I have nothing to prove to you, and there's NO POSSIBLE way in hell that my opinion is going to change of you. That's why I'm ending this whole meeting thing. We obviously can't get along, and I'm tired of apologizing to you. So, for the last time…I'm sorry._

The sullen teenager gave a slight nod as he made his way to the docks for his final meeting with Shelby. _Yeah, that sounds good. Just say that and leave. That's all ya gotta do. _As the docks came into view, he quickened his pace a little. It was a cold night, and he was ready to get this over with. 

Scott then began to slow down a little as he stepped upon the dock, attempting to warm his hands by casually placing them in his jacket pockets. He gave a quick overview of the stretch of wood, his eyes scanning each feature. _She's probably screwing_ _a Ridgerunner or something. It wouldn't surprise me._

But then he saw her…and, all of a sudden, all coherent thoughts pertaining to his much-rehearsed speech vanished.

Shelby was sitting on the edge of the docks, looking as if she might freeze, for she wore no jacket, only a t-shirt and boxers. Although her head was bent, Scott could still recognize that she was shivering. Noticeably. And then he heard the whimpers. He could faintly hear them through the gusts of wind coming through, but they were there. Shelby was crying. 

Taken aback, he took a step closer to the small girl, trying to form any sort of words of comfort. But there were none. _Why do I care, anyway? I'm just here to say goodbye to the slut._ But he couldn't deny the fact that his heart ached for her. He wished he could do anything in his power to deter those whimpers from erupting.

Shelby suddenly looked up and turned towards Scott, for she felt an extra presence on the dock. As her teary blue eyes rested on Scott's grim face, a gasp escaped from her mouth. _Ohmygosh! It's SCOTT…out here…right now. PLEASE tell me he didn't see me crying. Please! _She quickly stood up and wiped the tears from her eyes, as she reluctantly turned to face the man she loved…the man who didn't love her back. 

"What are you doing out here?" she forced out, her tone turning sharp. 

Scott stepped towards her in response into the light. His face was lit up by the fluorescent lights, which gave his eyes a slight twinkle. "I thought we had a meeting of some sort," he replied, his tone warm and inviting, contrary to Shelby's cold tone.

Shelby's eyes widened in confusion as she glanced hard at Scott. _Why…why is he being so cordial to me? Has he forgotten the words he spoke out of spite? Has he forgotten how much he HURT me? _"You didn't get the memo? The meeting was canceled," she finally answered, her words draped with venom. She wanted Scott. He knew it, as did everyone else. But he had hurt her countless times…and Shelby was tired of it.

"Oh. That's a shame," Scott said almost robotically, ignoring the ice in Shelby's words. "I was kinda looking forward to it. _I was? What am I saying?_

That was all it took for her to snap. "NO, Scott…No you were NOT! Don't stand there and fucking lie to my face! _What are you doing?? You're messing everything up! _I may not get the best grades, but I sure as hell recognize rejection when I receive it."

Scott looked at the ground. She was right. She had made advances on him and he had refused her time and time again. Yet when he had seen her crying…vulnerable and just waiting to be torn apart…he felt a liking towards her. A liking which seemed to take over his body, his verbal capabilities. He couldn't stop the words coming out of his mouth. As well as his newly-brought upon feelings for Shelby. "What do you want me to say, Shelby? What?"

Shelby's eyes glazed over in anger. "I want you make up your fucking mind, Scott! Before now you treated me like dog shit imprinted on the bottom of your shoe. Now, all of a sudden, you're trying to be all nice and friend-like. Why, Scott? WHY?" she screamed, tears streaming down her cheeks. She no longer cared that Scott had seen her crying. All she cared about was an answer.

Before he could control his movement, Scott was reaching out to Shelby. He ever-so-gently brushed his hand upon the confused and angry teenager's tear-stained cheeks…and lightly wiped away the fresh tears. 

Shelby's breath caught in her throat, as the anger left her face. It was replaced with affection and pure love. Her love for Scott. She had imagined this time and time again…but she had never imagined it would feel like this.

Wordlessly, Scott then pressed his forehead to Shelby's. Upon feeling her cold body pressed up against his, he ran his hands up the sides of her body, making an attempt to make her warm. He wanted more than anything to make her happy. "I've never felt like this, Shelby. I've never felt such an attraction. Such affection. I see you in a different light, now. And I am so sorry I never saw you…truly YOU…before now. You're beautiful," he said into her ear. _What will she say? Will she laugh at me? I've never said to ANYONE._

Shelby's big blue eyes glanced up at Scott as she memorized everything about his eyes. His eyes…so desperate for her longing, for her love. He had opened up to her. He had spoken such sweet words to her. _But are they truthful words? He treats me like crap…and now… _

But as Scott's warm and moist lips pressed upon hers, she knew it was the truth. It was all the proof she needed.

The kiss was truly beautiful. The two clung to each other for dear life, as their bodies molded together. They were a perfect fit. Sparks seemed to fly from each's supple lips.

As the two teenagers hesitantly pulled away to catch their breath, Shelby smiled and truly smiled up at Scott, he at her. "I've never felt this way, Scott. How I feel with you…Scott, it's indescribable," she admitted, her hands tenderly touching his adorned face. 

Scott's grin grew wider, as he hugged Shelby close to him, his hands gently stroking her back. "Shelby, my Shelby…you never looked more beautiful until now. And when I saw you crying…God, Shelb, it hurt me more than you'll ever know. I wanted to take ever ounce of that pain you felt from you. Shelby, baby, why were you crying?" he asked, his words slightly mumbled, for his face was lost in her amass of blonde hair.

There was a moment of hesitation before Shelby's reply, for she wasn't sure of how her lover would react. _This is what you've wanted, Shelb, for so long. Don't lose it now. _"I was crying because I knew I was missing out on this…Scott, I knew I was missing out on you," she finally replied, her voice barely audible. 

But Scott had heard her, and his grasp on her tightened at the sound of her sweet words. "I'll never leave you, Shelby. I truly missed out on such a beautiful person until now. But I'll always be here for you." _Always._

And as their lips molded together once again to form a fairy-tale perfect kiss, a vow was exchanged between the two. They were there for each other no matter what life brought. The two blonde teenagers, who had never felt love before this, who had been let down numerous times, who just wanted to be held…had found each other. And they were never letting go.

~

So…was it worth he wait? I know it's a little short, but it's something! Lol, sorry if it moved a little fast…I was just so tired of them hating each other! It got a little Shakespearean there for a little bit…but the chapters to come are going to be more real. Although they're together, they still have those damn obstacles to cross! Anyway, 10+ reviews, please and you get chapter 16…I know y'all can do it; you did it before! 

****

REMEMBER: REVIEW!! Let me know if you want to be a part of my mailing list!

****

In chapter 16: _Juliette ACTUALLY talks to Peter, Daisy & Auggie talk, PROMISE! Hannah comes back…PROMISE THAT, TOO! Scott and Shelby deal with their feelings…while the other Cliffhangers deal with the feelings, as well! _


	16. Chapter 16: Caught Between Fantasy and R...

****

FUMBLING TOWARDS ECSTASY

****

Chapter 16: Caught Between Fantasy and Reality 

****

Rating: PG for slight sexual and vulgar language

****

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Higher Ground-related with the exception of this story. The plot, lines, etc. were all written by my imagination (which tends to exceed the limit sometimes) and myself.

****

A/N: Thanks for the sweet reviews, guys! This is definitely what I missed about ff.net…the reviews! I tried to make this chapter longer, and I tried to include everyone…not just S&S. By the way, I know I kind of rushed a little with S&S…but the whole hate thing was getting annoying. Plus, I'm ready to finish this story and start others! I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to update…a lot of bad, unfortunate events have unfolded since my last update, so I've been really busy. I usually never have time to post on weekdays, so Sunday is usually post day for me…if I get my desired reviews, hehe. Anyway, the only reason why I "hold chapters hostage" is because I don't want to be taking the time to post chapters…if no one is reading them. Get what I mean? With that said, thanks again…and, as promised…here's chapter 16! 

****

A Note for Katie: It sure has been a while! Lol, I'm really glad you're still reading my story after all this time…it means a lot to me! Oh, by the way…I do remember you! Hehe 

****

A Note for Luann: Your cat…UNCOOKED? Lol! 

****

A Note for Jess: Yeah…I know it did get a little romantic there, and it's weird 'cause I usually never feature REALLY romantic exchanges…but I think I've matured as a writer over the past year, so I guess that's where it came from. Thanks for the review, anyway. 

****

Special Offers: You all may remember that I used to have a mailing list. Well, in the midst of all the crazy stuff going on in my life, I seemed to have misplaced all of the email addresses belonging to my list! SO, I'm asking if all former members of my mailing list…please include your address in a review or email if you wish to still be a member! However, my mailing list is open to EVERYONE…so anyone else interested, feel free to do the same! All the mailing list is an email I send to everyone on my list every time I finish a chapter. It includes the date and time I uploaded the new chapter, as well as the title of the chapter and a direct link that leads to it. It is free of charge, and I don't use your email address for anything but the mailing list (no ads, offers, etc.). If you're interested, either email me at afgirl122@hotmail.com or just let me know in a review!

****

Special Thanks: I love ALL of my reviewers…old AND new, but I just want to put a heartfelt thanks out to the reviewers who have been with me from when I started writing FTE a year and a half ago…

-Katie

-Maya

-Jess

-Liz

and especially…JEN!!!!! Jen-you've been reading, reviewing, and offering me advice for my stories since I've been here…that's about 3 years now! Your stories are AWESOME, and I wish you would continue to post! But, anyway, thank you SO MUCH for everything…you're such a great person and writer!

****

Recap: CHAPTER 15-Scott and Shelby FINALLY welcome their feelings for each other

********************************************************************************************

"Juliette."

Upon getting no response, the voice persisted. "Juliette."

Slowly the thin brunette brought her head up, her eyes empty. Lifeless. "What?" a small voice asked softly, almost quivering. 

Peter's heart ached at the sight of wet tears still cascading down her pale face. _She's so scared of her mother; she still desperately vies for her approval. _He took a deep breath as he prepared to be the bearer of news. "Juliette, I talked to your mother…"

That was all that needed to be said…for she understood. Peter's eyes said it all.

It took all of the strength she kept bottled up to contain herself, to not break down. "How bad is it?" she forced out shakily. 

Peter gave no answer, for he was trying to piece together any sort of comforting words as consolation for the young girl. _Your mother loves you, Juliette. Although she has a different way of showing it, she does. She loves and cares for you very much._

*FLASHBACK*

"Mr. Scarborrow, I entrusted the care of my daughter to you so that she could get past this stage of pure immaturity! The spoiled brat wants nothing but attention, and she believes in causing self-destruction she'll get it."

There was a pause as Peter tried to come to some sort of agreement with the cold woman, anything to keep Juliette from feeling continuous pain. "Mrs. Waybourne, this has gone past wanting attention. Juliette wants love, particularly YOUR love. She's feeling a lot of pain right now, and she's using self-destruction _as an outlet for that pain," he explained calmly, restraining himself from yelling obscenities at the female monster. _

The woman seemed unmoved. "Juliette is not 12-years old anymore! That pathetic excuse doesn't cut it anymore," she spat out maliciously. 

Peter shook his head, feeling a wave of frustration wash over him. Why can't she UNDERSTAND? Why doesn't she care for her daughter, he asked himself. "Mrs. Waybourne…"

"No," Juliette's mother interrupted coldly, "that's it…I'm THROUGH with dealing with her problems, trying to help her get past this. Bottom line is she's beyond repair." 

"Mrs. Waybourne, that doesn't have to be it. With your help, she can…"

"NO! Do you hear me, Mr. Scarborrow? I'm finished. FINISHED with Juliette. Don't bother calling me anymore unless she's turned into the sunny, proper young lady I once knew."

And the line went dead.

****

*END OF FLASHBACK*

"Juliette, your mother wants for you get better, to handle your pain in a healthy way," Peter explained after a beat, his eyes pleading with hers to understand. _Maybe it's the sugar-coated version, but she doesn't deserve any more pain exerted by her mother. _

A small gasp escaped her pink lips, as tears flooded her dark brown eyes. "She still loves me?" she whispered, her tone hopeful. _Oh, please God…please tell me I haven't ruined everything. For once. _

Peter felt himself mirror Juliette's actions; she had that effect on him. _She just wants to be loved; that's all she yearns for. Isn't that enough in this world today? _"Of course she does…she always has," he replied, tears forming behind his eyes, while squeezing her hand to get his point across.

To his surprise, he watched as Juliette stood up from her seat, still gripping his hand, and reached to give him a hug. "Thank you, Peter," she said softly. "Thank you for everything."

Peter felt his grip tighten around the small girl. "You are very much welcome, Juliette." _Very much, indeed._

*THE NEXT MORNING*

Shelby awoke to the sound of a chirp erupting from a bird perched upon the window. "The window that just HAPPENS to be right next to my bed," she groaned as she reluctantly sat up, kicking the sheets to the floor. 

Once the sleep had left her eyes, she glanced around at her surroundings. Empty, she noticed. _Well that's a change._ Shelby couldn't think of one morning where the dorm was anything short of chaos. With Juliette hogging the mirror, Daisy pleading with anyone and everyone to get their cards read, and eight girls using one bathroom…chaos always seemed to result. _But not_ _this morning. Weird._

A cloud then transformed her seemingly good mood. A cloud in the form of Katherine stepping out of the bathroom. _So much for a quiet, chaos-free morning. _Katherine always attempted to play 'Psychiatrist' with Shelby. Well not this morning, the blonde decided. For some odd reason she felt light, carefree and…happy. And although she had no clue why she felt this way, she didn't intend on changing it.

"Morning, Shelby," Katherine said warmly as she made her way over to Shelby's side of the room.

"Yeah, whatever. Where is everyone?" Shelby questioned, cutting to the chase.

Katherine smirked, her famous dimples showing. "They're at breakfast. It seems as if nothing can come between girls and…"

"What!? What time is it?" Shelby interrupted, her eyes wide in disbelief. She had never ONCE missed a single breakfast at Horizon. 

Katherine glanced at her watch, confused. "9:34," she reported pointedly.

Wait! That means… "I overslept!?" Shelby exclaimed, jaw dropped. She never overslept. Ever. The nightmares always came when her head hit the pillow, so she always went without sleep. She would just lie there, whispering words of comfort as solace. By the time breakfast rolled around, Shelby would be up before any of the other girls, eager to escape the torture. Eager to put on a mask, a mask, which hid the dark circles under her sorrow-ridden eyes.

Katherine shrugged as if it were no big deal. "Yeah, I guess so" she replied, confusion crossing her dark features. 

"Well…why didn't you wake me up, Kat!? Why'd you let me sleep?" Shelby questioned, eyebrows arched in wonder. 

Katherine seemed taken back by the question. "_What's the big deal? _"You seemed so peaceful, Shel. You had a slight smile on your face…it was like you were having this nice, pleasant dream, so I didn't want to wake you. I didn't want to see you unhappy."

Shelby gulped as she attempted to let it all sink in. _I was…dreaming? A PLEASANT dream? Of what? What could I have possibly been… _And then it hit her. Scott. The whole supposed magical night she had experienced last night had been a dream. _Just a dream._

"Shelby, you okay?" 

Shelby shook her head as if to eradicate any sense of happiness she had just felt. _You have GOT to stop thinking about this guy. He's taking over your life. Taking over how people perceive you. And you are NOT going to have people thinking you are HAPPY. For God's sake-ANYTHING but that. Snap out of it-he wants nothing to do with you. _"Yeah, fine. Next time you decide to try and help me…" the witty blonde started.

"Yeah…?" Katherine drew out in a knowing manner.

"Don't."

And with that, Shelby Bad-ass Merrick turned abruptly and made her way to the bathroom, smirking along the way. _I'm baa-ack!_

Katherine couldn't help but shake her head at Shelby's rude departure. _Right when I think the tin man has a heart… she builds another barrier, shielding that heart from being exposed._ The fair-skinned girl knew she had to get through to Shelby; the question was…how?

Before Katherine could even ponder this question, a loud knock was heard- a knock coming from the dorm door. "Coming!" she yelled, as she quickly jogged to the door, while, at the same time, wondering who was at the door at such a random time.

In one swift motion, Katherine pulled open the door, slightly out of breath from her run. However, her somewhat annoyed expression changed to one of surprise in almost an instant. "Scott? What are you doing here?!"

The handsome blonde took a step towards the door. "Does it matter? Let me in," he quickly replied, not wanting to inform the school gossip of he and Shelby's somewhat turbulent relationship. 

But Katherine wasn't going to go for that-not so easily. _Maybe he's here to see Juliette… did the two get back together? _"Are you here to see Jules? She's not here. I think she's talking to Peter or…"

"I'm not here to see Jules," Scott interrupted in an irritated tone, _Dammit, why does she have to pry? _Just let me in, okay? It's none of your business."

Katherine furrowed her eyebrows in anger. _What is he hiding? _"Okay, Mr. Defensive, chill out. Geez, what is with everybody this morning!?" she questioned loudly.

Scott just rolled his eyes. _Sorry we don't take doses of those happy pills you can't seem to get enough of. _"Whatever, Kat. Just please leave," he mildly demanded, wanting nothing more than to talk to Shelby…alone.

Katherine simply huffed in response, as she reached around to grasp the door handle. "Fine, but only because I don't wanna be around your negative attitude anymore," she aggressively assured him, pushing her long dark hair out of her face-for dramatic purposes.

The frustrated blonde opened his mouth to voice a witty response-and then proceed to forcibly shove the annoyance out the door-when he heard a door knob turn.

Both a bewildered Scott and Katherine turned their heads to see a newly-dressed Shelby whip open the bathroom door and step out of the room, her eyes focusing on the floor. "Kat, the first sign of insanity is talking to yourself. You should really get that checked out."

Upon getting no response, the blonde's cloudy blue eyes looked up to reach Katherine's confused hazel eyes, and then Scott's shocked starry orbs. Her mouth involuntarily opened, as she tried to force herself to breathe. _Scott…in the dorm…right now._ "What's going on?" she finally voiced after a beat, confusion noticeably coming across her features.

Katherine looked from the seemingly dazed Scott to the very uncomfortable being of Shelby- and it hit her like a flash of lightning. A smug smile crossed her face, as her conclusion was drawn. _So THAT'S why Mr. Defensive was acting so secretly. He and Shelby are now an item! I HAVE to tell somebody! _Very rarely did Horizon gossip arise, and the hopeless romantic knew she couldn't pass up this great opportunity. "Well, I am all of a sudden REALLY hungry, so I'm gonna go to breakfast now. See you guys later!" Kat sputtered quickly, swiftly opening the door, stepping out, and shutting it loudly- all in one motion.

Once outside of the girls dorm, Katherine giggled in excitement, her dark brown eyes sparkling-like a young schoolgirl. _Time to let the Cliffhangers in on Horizon's newest couple!_

Shelby, her confusion intensified by Katherine's abrupt exit, slowly averted her eyes to Scott's, trying with all her being to not lose her composure. _It was just a dream, remember? He wants nothing to do with you_, _and you with him. He's probably looking for Queenie or something. _"What are youdoing here?" she finally forced out, all of a sudden feeling very uncomfortable under Scott's affectionate gaze.

God, she's beautiful. Her eyes were so full of emotion, and Scott felt himself being lulled into a trance, her eyes casting some sort of spell on him. "I came to talk to you," he finally replied, his eyes never leaving Shelby's.

Shelby's eyebrows furrowed in pure bewilderment. "Why?" she asked slowly, _It was just a dream…right? _"You hate me…remember?" she felt herself questioning maliciously. 

Scott's eyes widened in shock as Shelby's words registered in his mind. _Did she not feel anything last night? Was it not mutual? _"No, Shelby, I could never hate you."

All of a sudden, Shelby felt his warm hand cup her chin, as he turned her face towards his. As she felt herself succumbing to his touch, she quickly pulled away-without a second thought. "What are you doing??" she spat out, her eyes in angry slits.

Scott abruptly pulled his hand away and placed it in his pocket, starting to feel anger wash over him. "What is your problem, Shelby? Why are you turning away from me?"

Shelby just stared at him, feeling more confused and more angrier than ever. _He's just doing this to mess with your head. He doesn't care about you. He doesn't care. _As she racked her brain for any sort of malevolent or mean things to use as retaliation, she realized she had none. In spite of his supposed mind games, she still wanted him.

"Are you telling you didn't feel ANYTHING last night, Shelby? Nothing?" the upset blonde questioned, praying he wasn't alone in his feelings.

Last night?? It wasn't a dream!? "I, uh…I…" Forming complete sentences was not working for Shelby, for she couldn't piece the words together. Giving a defeated sigh, she sheepishly muttered quietly, "It won't work, Scott."

Scott couldn't believe his ears. "What? Why do you say that? We haven't even given it a try!" he exclaimed, trying to make sense of the situation.

Shelby simply shook her head, a small smile coming over her lips. For so long, she had wanted to be in this exact moment… yet she had grown over the last few days, and she had learned that there were no such things as happy endings. _And a relationship with Scott. You have to accept it, Shelby. Stop thinking with your heart…use your head! _"Scott, there a bunch of reasons why it won't work," she finally replied calmly.

Scott, however, was not as rational. "WHY, SHELBY!? Huh? I want you, you want me… we shared a MOMENT last night! And I know that we BOTH want to share many moments similar to that…TOGETHER!" he yelled, his face turning red in frustration.

Upon hearing Scott yell at her- about, ironically, soft and sweet feelings- Shelby felt her anger rise, and all signs of calmness were gone. "WHY CAN'T WE BE TOGETHER!? How about because we fight about EVERYTHING? We're even fighting about our feelings! That is NOT normal! Also, in case you have forgotten, you have a GIRLFIEND, Scott! I know that Princess is not my best friend, but she deserves MORE THAN THAT!"

"FOR YOUR INFORMATION, SHELBY…WE BROKE UP!" Scott screamed, his anger rising to all new levels.

They broke up?? "You did?" Shelby felt her voice complying softly. Only Scott could make the tone of her voice dull and then intensify-all in one moment.

Scott's heart softened, as did his expression, as he heard the soft tone of her voice. "Yeah, Shelby. We did."

It was quiet after that. Shelby was pensive, contemplating these new feelings rushing at her, and how to handle them. Scott was confused, as he scratched the back of his head nervously… yet he knew how he felt, and he only hoped Shelby would realize how she felt as well.

"It won't work, Scott," Shelby repeated, nervously biting her fingernail, her eyes studying the floor.

Scott closed his eyes as he took a deep breath. He decided to also use repetition. "Why?"

Shelby turned her attention to the sullen blonde standing in front of her. "Like I said before, we fight. Sure, we had a moment…but we're complete opposites," she stated matter-of-factly, not liking the truth in her statements. "Besides," she began, "we know nothing about each other."

At the sound of those words, an idea ran through Scott's mind, and a grin entailed his beautifully smitten face. "Then how about we enforce that idea you had?" he suggested firmly, his face tilted slightly in an adorable pose.

Shelby whipped her head towards Scott, not liking where this newfound whim was coming from. "What are you talking about?" she asked slowly.

Scott stepped in towards her, feeling aroused at her uneven and shaky breath. _She has feelings for me…she wants to be with me. _"I'm talking about you and me…every night at 8…asking each other questions and learning the answers," he explained, gently placing his hand on Shelby's waist.

Although she tried to hide the smile forming on her face, it was to no avail. She was infatuated with him, with his wit and charm. Simply infatuated. "I tried that twice before, Scott, and it didn't work," Shelby replied after a beat. _God, I wanna be with him._

"Yeah…" Scott's grin then grew even wider, as his face lit up, "but you know what they say…"

Shelby shook her head, confused, yet barely listening…for he was pulling her in a trance, his grip on her tightening.

"Third times a charm," the handsome blonde finished, his grin turning into a full-fledged smile, as his arms surrounded Shelby, pulling her into his neck.

Shelby knew she should pull away and offer some sort of awkward excuse, like, "I have to go brush my teeth." Or offer more unlimited reasons in the unending Scott and Shelby saga-as to why it would never be complete, or at LEAST tell the poor guy he was moving too fast. But she couldn't. Her head wasn't functioning at the moment, for it had been overtaken by her heart. Shelby was infatuated.

"Okay," she heard her voice complying, her face still buried in Scott's neck. Her smile grew, when she felt Scott smile and he, to show his approval, pushed a hand through her soft hair adoringly. "I'll do it."

********************END CHAPTER 16************************

Whew! How was that!? I know I pulled the ol' romance again, but I'm on a Shakespeare streak here! Anyway, I PROMISE I will be more prompt about updating. IF I RECEIVE 5-10 REVIEWS, I WILL UPDATE SUNDAY, IF NOT SOONER! So what are you waiting for!? REVIEW!

****

In Chapter 17: Kat lets some of the Cliffhangers in on a "little secret", Auggie and Juliette talk, Juliette deals with her cutting, perhaps Daisy/Exra ness, AND Scott and Shelby's meeting… will it go well, or even GO, at all!?


	17. Chapter 17: Exposed Vulnerability

****

FUMBLING TOWARDS ECSTASY

**__**

Chapter 17: Exposed Vulnerability 

**__**

Rating: PG13 for slight vulgar language

****

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Higher Ground-related with the exception of this story. The plot, lines, etc. were all written by my imagination (which tends to exceed the limit sometimes) and myself.

****

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! I'm pleased to know that you guys are happy about my return… it means a lot! 

****

A Note for Jen: Of course I was talking about you! Lol, thank you for the BEYOND sweet compliments, and you're welcome for helping you… although I don't think I did much!

****

A Note for Trory-Goddess: Ya know what's weird? EVERYTHING you said was my EXACT feelings towards you and your writing! I've been following all three of your HG stories since you began posting (I even remember the time you uploaded "The Simple Things: Revisited" (my favorite story of yours) into one chapter… hehe!), and I have become a HUGE fan of yours! I LOVE your writing style because you are the narrator…and you take a sort of humorous standpoint, and it's really funny! But you also capture the true essence of S&S, and it's such a joy to read! So, to sum up my incessant rambling, THANK YOU for the compliments… the feeling is likewise!

****

A Note for Hopeless Romantic: Well, today is Sunday, and this chapter is being uploaded…on Sunday. So, thanks for having so much faith in me! Lol, thanks for the review.

****

Special Offer(s): You all may remember that I used to have a mailing list. Well, in the midst of all the crazy stuff going on in my life, I seemed to have misplaced all of the email addresses belonging to my list! SO, I'm asking if all former members of my mailing list…please include your address in a review or email if you wish to still be a member! However, my mailing list is open to EVERYONE…so anyone else interested, feel free to do the same! The mailing list is an email I send to everyone on my list every time I finish a chapter. It includes the date and time I uploaded the new chapter, as well as the title of the chapter and a direct link that leads to it. It is free of charge, and I don't use your email address for anything but the mailing list (no ads, offers, etc.). If you're interested, either email me at afgirl122@hotmail.com or just let me know in a review!

****

Recap: CHAPTER 16: Kat finds out about Scott and Shelby's "relationship." Scott and Shelby agree to try getting to know one another for the third time.

****

*******************************************************************************

"This stuff is repulsive. Utterly repulsive."

Daisy smirked aloud, as Ezra firmly placed his spoon on his plate, as if he had 'surrendered.' "Oh, come on, Ezra. You're telling me you don't enjoy Horizon's fine cuisine?" she sarcastically asked, a small smile playing at her lips.

A flirtatious grin crossed the curly-haired boy's face, as he leaned across the table, his elbows resting on the table. "On second thought, it's totally worth it because I get to be near you," he recited, using his best sexy voice.

Although the "Goth Girl" simply rolled her eyes, Ezra noticed they were twinkling in delight. "Nice one. You think of that on your own?"

He simply shrugged in response, as he leaned back in his chair, his arms propped up behind his mass of curls. "Maybe, maybe not," he replied, chuckling.

Auggie felt like he was going to throw up. He already had Juliette, the one woman he had ever loved, mad at him. So mad, in fact, that she wouldn't talk to him. Besides his frustration, he was also worried and scared for her. She had so many self-confidence issues, and he wanted nothing more than to grasp her firmly by the shoulders and tell her how beautiful she was. Unfortunately, that wasn't going to happen…for Juliette was on restriction and couldn't leave the infirmary until later that day. Watching Ezra and Daisy's old married couple episode wasn't making time go by any quicker for Auggie.

"Aug, what's up, man? You okay?"

The young Latino-looking boy simply threw Ezra a death glare. "Yeah, meat. Mind your own damn business, k?" 

Before Ezra could offer some sort of response, an out-of-breath, frazzled Katherine began to make a scene, by nosily scraping out a chair from under the table, and then plopping down beside the Cliffhangers.

Three pairs of eyes watched her every move, waiting for her to voice some sort of excuse for her tardiness. After all, Katherine Ann Cabot had been dubbed with the nickname "Peter Jr."

Luckily they didn't have to wait long.

"You guys will NEVER guess who is now a couple!" Katherine exclaimed, feeling so anxious she felt as if she might burst.

Auggie rolled his eyes, obviously not interested, and then began to slump farther down in his chair. Seeing this, Katherine turned her attention back to the two dark-haired teens, making a mental note to talk to the unresponsive Auggie later. "Aren't you guys just a LITTLE curious!?" she questioned, surprised at the disinterest. _I thought everyone at Horizon loved to hear gossip!_

Daisy smirked, a sarcastic smile coming across her pale lips. She looked over at Ezra, who then followed suit and offered a slight smirk. "Kat, PLEASE tell us…we're dying with anticipation," she joked dryly.

Katherine's lips turned up into a grin of approval. "That's what I thought!" she agreed, clasping her hands together. She then took a deep breath and prepared to tell them her much-anticipated new developments. "SCOTT and SHELBY are now together!" 

Ezra's mouth dropped open, and clumsily dropped his fork to the floor. It made a loud clatter, and various students turned towards the Cliffhangers and offered glares. However, no one noticed; everyone was too engrossed in the news. 

"Are you SERIOUS!?" He asked quizzically, confirming he had heard right.

Katherine smiled, glad that she wasn't the only gossip-lover. "Yeah! I saw them in the dorm earlier…they are TOTALLY together!"

Ezra shook his head, curly brown strands brushing against his face. "I don't believe it…I don't believe it!" he exclaimed, pure shock still written on his face.

Daisy snorted in response, as Ezra and Kat both shot her surprised glances. "I told you they'd end up together," she stated matter-of-factly, trying to explain her point. "It was destiny."

Katherine's eyes widened in disbelief. "Destiny?" she asked, feeling more confused as ever. "How do you know that?"

Daisy simply shrugged and then glanced at Ezra, who then knew. "The cards," they both replied simultaneously, knowing smiles adorning their faces.

Katherine rolled her eyes, suddenly feeling out of the loop. _It must be that Gothic lingo or something. _Then, remembering Auggie and his apathy towards the new relationship, she turned her chair to the right to face him. "So, what do you think, Auggie? Destiny or random hookup?" she asked, truly valuing his opinion.

Auggie didn't even move, still looking empty and lifeless while sulking in his chair. "I could care less about Ken and Barbie," he mumbled suddenly, a deep frown covering his lips.

Katherine then frowned, also. She had thought that he would have been thrilled, for he had wanted Shelby to keep after Scott. _Oh well. He must still be pining over Juliette._

Ezra spoke up then. "Ya know, destiny or not…it still doesn't make sense to me. I'll believe it when I see it."

As if on cue, the two blonde-haired teens stepped through the cafeteria doors then. Although they maintained a considerable distance from each other, their body language still entailed "together." Smiles existed on both faces, and Scott gently placed his hand on Shelby's back, as they began walking through the line. Their attitude was innocent and carefree, for they were obviously oblivious to the fact that they had been the topic of the morning's breakfast gossip.

Upon seeing this image, Ezra's mouth was agape once again, and even Auggie's gaze rested upon the new "couple." Katherine was virtually surprised in that her suspicions had been confirmed, but Daisy seemed ultimately unfazed. As she simply gave a slight snicker, she turned back to the shocked Cliffhangers and knowingly stated, "I told ya so."

****

*LATER THAT DAY*

The day couldn't have gone by slower for either of them. They had tried to ignore the questionable glances thrown their way, but it had been hard; they hadn't been prepared for that sort of reaction. They hadn't been prepared for any sort of reaction, in fact. So, after their collective classes and nightly edition of group (which had focused mainly on Juliette's condition), the two had mutually agreed to meet earlier that night, for they felt the overbearing need to see each other right away-with no interruptions.

Shelby felt her gaze linger on Scott's adorable face, as she tried to force her mouth to move. But she couldn't, for she was transfixed. Transfixed on the being of Scott. She knew she was in love with him; that much was evident. She just hadn't imagined that it would feel this way.

She knew she shouldn't have given in so quickly or even at all… but her wall of resistance had been knocked down, her mask stripped away. It was going to be different this time, she decided. She wasn't going to hide her feelings or run away this time. _This time I'm gonna be true to myself._

Scott turned to her then, his blue eyes averting from the lapping waves of the calm water to her beautifully smitten face. As far as he was concerned, she was perfect. He didn't believe in love, for he concluded that it was vastly overrated and all talk. However, he did believe that they shared a connection, a connection one could only dream about. 

"So," he began, his mouth turning up in a slight smile.

Shelby felt herself grin, also, as she repeated, "So…"

Scott gently nudged her shoulder then in mock annoyance, as his grin turned to one of amusement. _I could do this forever._

It only took an instant for the defiant blonde-haired girl to offer retaliation. She swiftly jabbed her arm into his ribs while distracting him with a gentle ruffling his curly blonde hair.

Upon feeling the stinging sensation of slight pain in his rib area, he held his hands up in surrender. Although he had only known her a short while, he knew better than to try and fight back.

As their "mock fight" came to an end, Scott felt himself reaching out to brush a strand of excess hair out of her face. Soon, he left his hand to graze against her cheek after securely placing it back in place. _God…what is she doing me?_

Shelby slowly closed her eyes, as she felt Scott's hand upon her face, stroking it lovingly. _God…what is he doing to me?_

After a few minutes consisting of his warm touches upon her skin, Scott gently pulled away, mentally kicking himself for going too fast. _You just started talking to her, man. Don't rush anything._

Upon feeling his withdrawal, Shelby quickly opened her eyes and shot him a questionable look. _You let him go too far, Shelby. This relationship is going to be DIFFERENT, remember? _

As the two blondes just simply stared at each other, a million thoughts swarming through their minds, Scott finally broke the unsettling silence. "So, you wanna start the Q and A session now?"

Shelby offered a small smile, thankful the tension was gone. "Yeah. You start," she replied quickly. _Don't screw this up. Avoid any questions about the past…just focus on giving the answers he'll like. Even if you have to lie._

Scott grinned then, as he proceeded to scratch his head thoughtfully. "Okay, um…" he began, mentally pleading with his brain to offer some sort of intelligent question. And then it came to him-the perfect opening question. "Shelby Merrick…why are you here?"

All of a sudden, she felt as if she was falling. She had scaled Mount Everest…yet lost her footing at the very top. She began to rack her brain for some sort of believable answer but it was to no avail. _What the HELL do I do? I can't tell him…I CAN'T. _"Uhhh, you see, I… I…" 

He was staring at her now, obviously confused at her stuttering. _Why can't she just tell me? This is all about trust…right? _"It's okay, Shelby. You can tell me," he assured her, gently placing her hand in his.

__

This is pointless. Just tell him the truth. "I don't feel very comfortable talking about myself just yet…makes me feel cocky," she joked, attempting to bring a light-hearted feel to the air. _Coward. You fucking coward. _"How about I ask you the questions first… is that okay?" she questioned, praying to any God that would listen to have Scott accept.

Scott's eyes widened in surprise, then set on confusion, but they eventuallysettled with contentment. _She's obviously nervous about opening up. Open the floor for her to put her at ease. _"Okay, that works," he finally replied, his eyes trying to read hers.

__

Thank God. A smile crossed her face, as she gently squeezed Scott's hand. "Thanks," she said softly, beginning to feel slightlycomfortable with this arrangement.

Scott nodded at her in agreement, as he swiftly threw a hand through his hair, as for preparation for the opening-up time.

"So, when did you start playing football?"

A satisfied smile settled on his face, as Shelby's question hung in the air. _Football. Something I don't mind talking about. _"Well, I began playing at age 8 on my town's little league and…"

Shelby began to prep herself to take mental notes of his answer, while nodding and smiling at all the right places. A practiced, perfectly plotted routine-that's all it was. However, her manicured maneuvers couldn't stop the voices in her head. _You worthless coward. That's all you are-a coward. _

After taking a deep breath to regain composure, she turned her attention back to Scott, who was still rambling on about football. She wanted to know everything about him, everything that made him happy, sad…even football. But she couldn't force herself to divide her attention-fully-on the guy she had grown to love. For she was, in reality, using the extra time to devise a plan. A plan to prevent Scott from ever knowing who Shelby Merrick really was.

Juliette took a deep, cleansing breath as she reached the sweet scent of mountain air. For the past two days, she had been cooped up in the infirmary, but Peter had finally let her return to the dorms. _Thank God! I felt like a prisoner in a jail cell or something._

The tiny brunette slowly bean her trek to the dorm, only turning back to give a quick wave to the nurse, who was expertly supervising her return from the porch.

As she turned her attention back to the "voyage" which lay in front of her, she silently made a vow. A vow to regain everyone's trust back and to become the Juliette she had been before. The TRUE Juliette she had known…before she had been transformed into the scared and vulnerable cutter, as a result of her mother._ I can do this…I can heal. I'm strong now._

The girls dorm came into view, and Juliette couldn't help but sigh. _Just like returning home. _She couldn't explain the sense of comfort that washed over her, but she had no doubts that she was, indeed, safe. As she quickly bore up the steps, two at a time, she suddenly stopped…for someone was blocking the dorm door.

The person then stood to attention upon noticing her return. "Jules, you're back!"

Before she could even utter a word or even perform any sort of movement, he was hugging her. His grasp on her tightened when he felt her crumble in her arms, and he soon felt himself softly stroking her hair. 

She didn't know why she had started crying. She didn't know why she had become so vulnerable when he placed his arms around her. All she knew was that she belonged this way. She belonged in this moment with this person. She wasn't afraid anymore. "Auggie…Auggie, thank you," she whispered in his ear, as he gently kissed her forehead.

As he looked down at her, and she at him…they knew. They knew that they fit perfectly, and that the worst was over. They weren't alone anymore; they were going to help each other in life's trials. For it was so lonely and so cold when one was alone.

He reached down and lightly brushed away her newly-fallen tears, as he kissed his way down to her waiting lips. The vow exchanged was sealed in that kiss. As she absently placed her hand upon his face, she leaned in further to assure him she felt the same way. She was ready to heal.

As the stars twinkled mercilessly in the night sky, a new vulnerability was shielded and protected under a foundation, composed of fake smiles, forced words, and hidden tears. 

However, on the same twinkling night, on the same mountain… a new vulnerability was opened and exposed…and accepted. The walls had fallen down, and the wound was on the path to heal.

All that was left was truth. The truth unsaid, unspoken…and the truth revealed, exposed for what it was. The truth which had set Juliette free…and the truth which was virtually destroying Shelby's being.

****

**************************END CHAPTER 16*******************************

Okay…I think this chapter flat-out SUCKS. I was trying to narrate the story, and not so much insert the characters' thoughts… so please review and tell me what you think! I know I ended it in kind of a weird manner, but I've been in a weird mood all day, lol. 

****

*10+ REVIEWS AND CHAPTER 18 WILL BE POSTED WITHIN THE 

WEEK!*

__

In Chapter 18: **Shelby 's summarization of Scott and the meeting, Scott and Shelby's FULL 4th meeting, Scott and Shelby's journal entries (MAYBE), and something throws Juliette off course… can Auggie help her through it?**


	18. Author's Note nothing really badall I ne...

**__**

FUMBLING TOWARDS ECSTASY:

Author's Note

Okay, guys… I feel bad granting you all an author's note, rather than chapter 18, but hear me out, k? Tomorrow I am leaving to work at a camp for 3 weeks, and then I'm going to SC for 2 more weeks. I will return home in mid-July before leaving for a writer's camp at Duke University for 2 weeks. Then I will spend the month of August in FL. That's my entire summer right there! My goal was to finish F.T.E this summer and then start my futuristic S&S in August/September; I am not sure if I am going to meet this goal or not. See, I feel awful because I began posting F.T.E. a couple of years ago…and it is still incomplete! I have known since the VERY beginning how I want to end it; it's just a matter of not being so busy and writing! You all have been so wonderful through it all, though. You guys have ALWAYS exceeded the required amounts of reviews for me, and, furthermore, given me confidence and motivation to keep going! This is why I'm NOT going to give up on you; I am NOT going to quit posting. Ever. At least not until I put my stories out there; I owe you guys that much! Besides, I love putting my works up and having your feedback; it's a wonderful thing. So, I'm asking for you all to be patient for me. I am bringing my laptop with me this ENTIRE summer, so I will most likely finish writing the remaining 3 chapters left of F.T.E. My new goal is to either post those chapters in July (when I come home for a few days), or when I'm home for good in the end of August. As for my future works, those will be posted whenever F.T.E is complete. I'm sorry to leave y'all in waiting. If only there were more hours in the day! But PLEASE don't give up on me—I'm just asking for your patience through these next few months. Once again, I am so sorry. This is nowhere NEAR the end of me; I'm writing the chapters as we speak. It's just a matter of no portable Internet access (although I have my laptop, I have no Internet hookup, yet). You get me? I will replace chapter 18 with this note A.S.A.P. In the mean time, thank you all SO MUCH for your support. It means more to me than you'll ever know!

-Lauren,

author of F.T.E

****

diirtyblonde (Mackenzie)—I will have a note for you in my next posted chapter. Just know, in the mean time, that your feelings regarding my writing reflect my EXACT feelings for yours, as well! 


End file.
